Adventures in Kuroshitsuji
by CookieSaps
Summary: ((Self-Insert)) What happens when Elena is taken to the Black Butler world? Pure madness and adventure. Season 1; Complete/Edited Season 2; W.I.P/ Edited
1. Buses take you to new worlds when they h

Season 1: Chapter 1

3rd Person P.O.V~

Elena was calmly walking down the streets of Vegas (The regular living part), with a back pack and suitcase because she was on her way to a friend's house. She was waiting on the curb while looking at her phone, when somebody ran past her. Whoever it was rammed into her, pushing her in the way of a bus. When the bus hit her, a circle of light surrounded her, and she was transported to another world.

Elena P.O.V~

_'Ouch!'_ I fell on the hard ground. Trying to get up, I grabbed at the concrete. Wait. This wasn't concrete, it was dirt.  
_'Why was there dirt when I was just walking down the street?'_ I sat up and looked at my surroundings. Trees, dirt road, ugly skies, and rain... 'What is this Black Butler or something? This is weird. WAIT! I'm an anime fan who reads fanfics, I know where this is going!'  
I looked around until I saw a puddle, crawling until I could see my face, I looked into the water.  
"Heck yeah!" I stood up and took in my appearance. Laughing as I noticed this is how I would've always liked to look if I was an anime character. I was in the middle of a victory dance when I suddenly had an important thought,_ 'What anime am I in anyway? I guess I should look around.'_

~Ciel's P.O.V~

Sebastian and Ciel were currently on their way back to the mansion, they had gone out to get the necessary things needed for the guests that were coming later that day. While looking out of the window, Ciel spotted a girl standing in the road. He told Sebastian to stop the carriage, and he stepped out, startling the girl.  
He took a second to take in her appearance: Long black hair, dark skin, and bright purple eyes. She was wearing a black dress with long boots.

He looked at her and asked, "Are you trying to sneak into my mansion? Or are you just 'wandering around'?" She turned around and looked at Ciel saying," Um...second choice? I'm kind of lost actually..." She turned around, picking up her bags before bowing quickly and walking off. "I'll be on my way then!"

~Elena's P.O.V~  
I started to walk off, knowing that if that was Ciel, he would laugh and turn me away without a second thought. I was suddenly startled by Ciel calling for me to come back. I turned around and stared at him with a serious 'huh?' face.

_'Well this is going to be interesting...'_

I sat in the carriage across from Ciel and Sebastian, quite honestly trying to figure out what type of plan they had...  
Sadly I had a more important matter to go about, and that was finding out what episode I was in. I started to shift uncomfortably, which seemed to be noticed by the two others in the carriage. I mean, everything was they were staring at me as if trying to figure out who I was by dissecting me.

With their eyes.

Suddenly a dub step version of Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger started playing, startling everyone. I frantically looked around for my phone, I found it in the front of my backpack. I turned the music off, but was amazed my phone even worked. I clicked a button and the screen turned off, I was interrupted by a cough, making me remember that I was with other people.

Ciel spoke up, "What is that?" I opened my mouth to say something, but Sebastian interrupted and said, "It seems to be a portable music device."  
I looked at Sebastian and said, "Whoa you are really smart! It's a portable phone actually." Sebastian held his hand out motioning for me to let him see. I cautiously handed it to him.

Sebastian twirled the device around in his hand before clicking the button to turn the screen on, the screen turned on showing the password pattern lock display. It took about three seconds until Sebastian figured it out, unlocking the phone in one swoop.

I laughed awkwardly saying," Hey, congrats in figuring that out! Just please don't go into my personal stuff 'kay?" He chuckled and handed the phone back. It was only then did I realize that we had arrived. Sebastian did some magic demon transportation stuff, opening the door for me to get out. When I did, my jaw dropped.

It really was the mansion, but it looked a lot bigger up close. Ciel got out like the princess he is and motioned for me to follow him inside.

_'Yep, this is going to be a series of weird events...no reference intended.'_

EDIT: Fixed some grammar issues, not much changed but it's better. Also combined chapters one and two.


	2. Tea Time and Offers

Season 1: Chapter 2

~Normal P.O.V~

Ciel led Elena to his study, and told her to sit down at the desk. She did, and Sebastian soon came in with cake and tea.  
He calmly asked Elena, "Do you want any sugar?" She smiled and put about 5 lumps of sugar in her tea, much to Ciel's and Sebastian's surprise. She mixed it into the tea and drank it as if it wasn't sugar spiked. Ciel cleared his throat and asked Elena, "So do you have any special talents or skills?" Elena looked up and said," I don't know...I'll have to wait for an actual thing to happen in order to access that."

She calmly shrugged and continued to drink her tea. Ciel sighed as he said, "Well, you can stay here for the night, we have another guest coming today. It would great to have extra help around."

~Elena P.O.V~

I nearly spit out my tea-which was great by the way, nice and sweet-when Ciel said that, he's supposed to be a hard and mean person without feelings. NOT a generous person who lets people stay at his house...But who am I to refuse! I nodded.

Sebastian then offered to show me to my room, I nodded and followed him with my suitcase and back-pack. As soon as I landed on the soft bed, my eyes closed.

~Time skip next day~

I woke up and got dressed, I found a cute dress to wear. When I went downstairs, I saw Sebastian talking to the servants, he seemed to be telling them about what they should do. I calmly walked over and sat next to Tanaka sipping some iced raspberry tea. When Sebastian started telling who would do what, he turned to Tanaka and me who said," Ho Ho~" in unison.

Sebastian turned to me before saying, "It would help if you kept the young master and guest entertained while we get ready for dinner. You wouldn't mind?" I knew from the smile on his face that the question was rhetorical, so I nodded and walked to Ciel's office. After two knocks he said come in, and I did. I was surprised to see an Italian and Ciel playing a board game. What was more shocking, was that it was noon.

Ciel looked at me and said, "Oh, you're finally up, I was starting to think you were dead."

I shrugged and leaned over his chair looking at the game board. It was only then that I noticed the strange Italian man sitting in front of him. He smiled and said, "Hello, it is nice to be meeting you." I simply nodded and kept watching the game. Ciel shot me a 'stop watching me or else I'll sic Sebastian on you' look, so I sat down on the couch. I promptly started to mess with my nails.

After a few minutes of Ciel comparing life to board games, Sebastian said it was time for dinner. We walked outside to see the Japanese garden thingy. I was going to comment on how fast Sebastian put this together, but he clamped a hand over my mouth and shot me a death glare.

Then came Mey-Rin. She just stood there shaking with a blush on her face_. 'Alright, I can't take it!'_  
I jumped up and pushed Mey-Rin out of the way (Sorry Mey-Rin o), grabbing the now airborne wine bottle and pouring it. I then walked over to the frozen Mey-Rin and placed her in a position that looked as if she had poured it, and sitting back in my seat. T.I.D [That Italian dude] stopped gorging down his food, saying a quick thank-you to Mey-Rin before gulping down his wine.

Pig. I like Italians and all, but this guy is a creep. That and his smile and way of treating me like a five year old are way too fake.

~Time-skip to after dinner~

I sat down and watched as Ciel and that dude Damian played the board game. I could tell that Damian was starting to get annoyed at Ciel's constant insisting on them finishing the game. He soon got up and went to use the phone.

Jumping up, I plopped myself down in his seat.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked. I rolled my eyes and picked up the cards that Damian had collected. "Keeping track." Ciel looked at me with a serious 'wth' face as I laid out the cards in this order: 'Eyes Enchanted by Dead', 'Leg Lost', and finally 'Burnt to Death'. "Why in that order?" he asked me. I just smiled and said, "Let the games begin!"

After 10 minutes, I ripped the first card, followed slowly by the second, then the third. I then grabbed Damian's pawn and opened the window. Ciel looked at me and said, "What on earth are you doing?"

I shrugged and threw the piece out the window, closing it and walking back inside.

~Meanwhile outside~

Damian was limping away when a game piece hit him on the head, causing him to fall over.

~Back inside~

I stretched and walked off saying, "Well~ I'm going to turn in for the night!" Before I could walk out the door, Ciel called me back. "You seem to be useful, a little off, but you could help me. So you can stay here for a while longer." I did a lazy 'whoop~' before walking off to my room.

On my way out, I passed by Sebastian, who seemed to be upset about having to repaint the walls.

-  
EDIT: Fixed grammar mistakes, combined chapters three and four.


	3. Kidnapping is Boring

Season 1: Chapter 3

Sebastian woke me up and told me to get dressed. After I did, he took me to a room where I saw Ciel and company. "Hi." I awkwardly waved and walked over to an empty chair, sitting down. Sebastian came in and announced what tea we were having. Madam Red interrupted, grabbing at Sebastian.

Ciel cringed and I laughed," Oh! I love this woman! Are you sure you two are related?" Madam Red got up and said," Are you the girl that Ciel's been telling us about?"

Looking at Ciel I said, "I've only been here 2 days..." Madam Red grabbed me and smiled saying, "Oh dearie! You are so adorable, and so mature looking for your age!"

3rd Person P.O.V~ (I got tired of writing I, and I'm pretty sure it annoys the readers as well)

Elena frowned," I am?" The red haired woman backed up, "Of course! Look at you so tall and curvy!" Elena backed up until she was behind Grell. "She scares me..." Madam Red and Lau started to argue, and Ciel took the chance to escape. As Ciel walked out, Elena followed him (Partly to annoy him, and also to escape Madam Red).

Ciel told Sebastian to bring lunch to his office and continued down the hall. Of course he was still upset as Elena wouldn't leave him alone," I wonder if Iggy-brows is here too..."

"Who on earth is that?" Ciel asked. "England", Elena replied bluntly, skipping up to the office door and opening it. Ciel sighed and walked into his office," I asked who that was, not where he lived." Before anyone could reply with a smart and hilarious answer, both teens were grabbed and pulled back suddenly.

~At hideout of Blonde Dude~

Elena woke up with blurry vision, shaking her head to get rid of the fog. Turning slightly, she was able to see Ciel smart-talking Azzuro. One of his men tried to alert him that the girl was awake, but she shot him a death glare, and he backed off. She continued and watched the exchange with minimal interest, even nodding off sometimes.

_'Man no wonder I skipped this part, talking is boring. I need action!'_ She thought, obviously bored at the constant fighting between the two in front of her.

Sebastian then (Literally) crashed into the 'hide-out', calmly offering the ransom to Azzuro, who only shot him in return.  
By now Elena had moved closer to Ciel, and calmly puffed out her cheeks saying," Hey~ that was kind of unfair!" The Italian blonde turned his captives," I could-a probably sell you two for a hefty price."

Elena laughed, "Well, you could if you weren't dead..."

Ciel rolled his eye and said, "Sebastian please stop fooling around." Sebastian stood up slightly, coughing out the bullets that (Should've) killed him. He stood up, smiling as he threw the bullets at the extras. Elena took the time to untie herself and Ciel. Ciel stood up and took his eye patch off (Arr~ me be needing some demon assistance~), ordering Sebastian to take care of Azzuro. In his blind fear, he grabbed Elena, putting a gun to her head.

"OH COME ON! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE GRABBED THE KID WITH THE BUTLER!?" Elena screamed. Sebastian looked at Ciel, asking him what he should do. Ciel sighed, "Get rid of him. Don't kill her, this is my order (For McDonald's...)." Sebastian smirked, feather's flying everywhere and blocking Elena's vision.

By the time her vision cleared, she was next to Ciel, who had his 'I'm so awesome' face on. _'I didn't get to see his demon form...'_ Elena sunk into an emo corner. She didn't snap out of it, leaving Sebastian to carry her out.

EDIT: Just fixed some grammar.


	4. BFF's

Season 1: Chapter 4  
-

(This skips straight past the intro because it's already funny enough, plus I'd never wake up that early)

Elena yawned as they walked down the streets of London They walked into a small shop with canes on the walls. Elena sighed and said, "You're 12, why on earth would you need a cane?"

Ciel ignored her and walked on. The man in the shop gave Sebastian a small cane, and we left. Of course Sebastian gave the poor man a heart attack before we left to. As we were walking, Ciel started to complain, and Elena tuned out. Until she caught sight of the cute panda plush (here) in the toy store.

"OMG WE HAVE TO BUY THAT!" she screamed, dragging Ciel to the store. Ciel got an annoyed frown line on his head, yelling back," How old are you?! There's no way I'm buying that thing!"

~Time-skip to arrival back home~

Elena was hugging the plush that Ciel bought in the carriage, while the teen sighed with his hands over his eyes.  
"I can't believe I ended up buying those..." Sebastian sighed, "Well, she did throw a fit in the middle of the center." Ciel sighed and got out of the carriage.

The group walked inside, only to be assaulted by a glammed out house. Sebastian and Ciel stood there stunned. Elena however started to tear up, "This is..."

She was interrupted by the servants crying for help, then they saw Grell hanging by his neck on the ceiling. Elizabeth then rushed in, hugging Ciel until she caught sight of Elena who was still inspecting the walls. "Who's that?" She questioned. Ciel told her, "A person who's helping me with business, her help requires her to stay here."

Elena turned to Lizzy, "You did this?" Lizzy nodded, and then she was hug attacked by Elena who said," OMG IT'S SO CUTE!"

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Thanks! I love your dress~" She then returned the hug, they both started to spin the other, creating a tornado that nearly destroyed the place. They let go of each other, and Elena said, "You like dresses right?"  
"I love them!" Elena smiled you should see my closet! This way!" She then pulled her at the speed of light nearly destroying the house. Again.

~Short time skip~

Elena sat down, happily scrolling through YouTube videos on her phone. She tuned into Sebastian's and Ciel's conversation as they started to argue about dancing. "You don't know how to dance Ciel?" He sighed," I just prefer not to play around, besides I'm pretty sure you can't dance either."

The black haired girl took this to offense, standing up," I can dance for your information! I just don't do classical dance." Ciel scoffed, "Then what kind of dance do you do?"  
Elena shrugged and said, "Misc. things like the (lol spell-check said Wonder bra) dance and also PONPONPON. Random stuff like that, although I can do formal dance I just don't prefer it."

She shrugged again, plugging in her earphones and sitting down.

~Skip to prep~

Elizabeth had Mey-Rin help her put the final touches on her dress. She turned around to her new friend, asking, "How does it look?" Elena gave a thumbs up, "What about me?" She twirled around in her black dress. Elizabeth faked thought and said, "It fits you!"

"You two are ridiculous..." Ciel walked down the stairs, wearing a ridiculous blue outfit. Lizzy ran up to him, spinning him around. She stopped when she noticed his ring. She started to cry about how important his cuteness level was and such, and when he tried to comfort her, she grabbed his ring.

Ciel yelled at her causing her get upset. Elena put her hands up, "Listen, we shouldn't get so upse-" She was interrupted by Elizabeth throwing the ring on the ground. Ciel raised his hand to hit her, but Elena grabbed his hand.

"Why would you even think about that? You're overreacting idiot!" She threw his hand down and went to calm Lizzy down. She whispered to her friend, "It's important to him okay?" She sniffled and tried to mumble an apology, but Ciel interrupted by throwing his ring out of the window.

~One to cute scene later~ P.O.V Change

Sebastian started to play music on the violin, while Grell began singing (Surprisingly well). I sniffled at the cute sight while standing next to Sebastian, patting him on the back softly.

~Later that night~ P.O.V Change (Sorry)

As Ciel took off his eye patch, Elena burst in "Can you tuck me in? This house freaks me out." Ciel snapped, "GO TO BED!"

"But I'm scared~"

Grammar~


	5. Laughing is good for the heart

Season 1: Chapter 5  
-

Sebastian and Ciel walked of the stairs of their London house. Ciel sighed and said," I don't know why we even had to bring her." He pointed to Elena who was currently asleep and was hanging onto Sebastian like a baby. Ciel continued as they got to the door, "Despite being in a carriage and being carried she's still asleep!" They opened the door to see Madam Red, Lau, and Grell.

"Oh! Ciel you're here, and you brought her with you~" Madam Red stated, pointing to Elena (who was still sleeping). She calmly walked up to her patting her shoulder, "How can a girl stay asleep this long, and also go out wearing this!"

This caused Elena to wake up screaming, "Pervert killer on the loose JACK THE RIPPER!" Sebastian dropped her, making Ciel face-palm.

YouTube

The group walked on the streets, stopping at an alleyway. (Wearing this dress) Ciel pushed past Abberline, and asked to see the body. He had a silent fight with the Scotland Yard head before walking off.

~Time-Skip to undertakers place~

"So where are we?" Sebastian explained as we walked inside. Laughter filled the room as one of the coffins opened to show the Undertaker. He asked if anyone wanted a coffin, causing Elena to pop out of one, "I'll take this one." She said nonchalantly, everyone looked to where she was previously. Undertaker asked for a laugh, creepily enough, Elena was matching his exact movements while laughing.

As each took a turn telling a joke, Elena continued to copy Undertaker. Finally Sebastian told his joke, telling everyone to leave. Soon after they left, both Elena and Undertaker burst into laughter. Elena was clutching her sides on the floor chuckling.

~After the info if gathered~

While in the carriage, Elena tuned out completely, and was snapped out of it when Sebastian jumped out of the carriage. She didn't care until she saw a small shop with panda plush dolls in it. Her eyes widened and she snatched Madam Red's purse, jumping out as well. She calmly landed and ran inside the shop. Leaving 3 shocked people behind.

When the group arrived at the house, Elena was in the main room holding a giant panda plush.

Then Sebastian mentioned Aleistor Druitt, as well as the fact that they were going to the party. She tried to run but Sebastian grabbed her.

~Time skip to Carriage~

Elena was in a dress, shaking while sitting next to Ciel, who was also in a dress. They pulled up and all walked (Except for Elena who was dragged) inside. Elena walked straight to the food table, passing by Elizabeth. Lizzy immediately grabbed her and said, "Oh your dress is so cute! Elena is Ciel here too?"

She opened her mouth to say yes, but saw Sebastian and Ciel motioning for her not to.

After the dance, Elena was fanning an exhausted Ciel when Aleistor walked up. "Oh your dance was amazing robin. (Oh god, it was so creepy to write this...) He then put his hand out to ask Elena to dance, she had this 'Oh god I'd rather die' face on.

But Sebastian answered for her saying, "She would love to, I'm sorry but she doesn't speak much." Aleistor asked her, "Oh that's quite alright~ Are you okay, you look famished." Elena looked for Ciel, and grabbed him, squeezing his arm. He was going to yell at her, but she shot him a look that screamed, _'don't leave me I'm terrified!'_

He sighed and looked to Aleistor, "My friend here is terribly bored as am I." He raised an eyebrow, "You are? Do you seek entertainment then?" This caused goose bumps to appear on both teens, who just smiled it off. Ciel continued, "Oh definitely, do you have anything in mind?" The viscount smirked and motioned for them to follow him.

They did, and were taken to a room that was filled with perfume.

~Skip past escape (I skip a lot, but I don't want to write the whole dialogue~)

Elena screamed at Ciel," I DID ALL OF THAT FOR NOTHING! FORGET THIS I'M GOING TO BED AND YOU BETTER NOT WAKE ME UP UNTIL THE SUN'S DOWN!"

-  
EDITED


	6. I'm jealous of Long red Hair

Season 1: Chapter 6  
-

Elena stomped off, jumping into her bed and laying down. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day..." A scream filled the air as she flipped over and went to sleep.

Except she couldn't sleep, like she said before, new places freak her out. She got up and walked to Ciel's room.

"I can't go to sleep, do you have any animals? Or can I have the plush doll that you locked up?!" She was only greeted by Ciel throwing a pair of shorts and a shirt at her face. "Get dressed, we're going undercover!" She sighed and said, "Can I at least have the small one?" Ciel snapped his fingers with a sigh (He's so fabulous), and Sebastian handed her a small panda doll.

Ciel asked, "Happy now?" Elena nodded and left to get dressed.

~To the outdoors! ~

The group stood against a wall, pretending to be random poor people in the rain. "So why did you bring me? I'm in danger here!" Ciel rolled his eyes, "That's the point, idiot." Elena was going to yell at him, but they were interrupted by a scream. All 3 ran towards the sound, only for Ciel to go up bursting open the door.

Elena just turned around a walked backwards with her eyes closed. Grell stepped out of the darkness, pretending to be innocent. Sebastian complimented him on his great 'acting'.

He opened his mouth in a freaky way, making his eyes derp (It always looked that way to me). Elena just stared at both Madam Red and Grell as Ciel stated the facts. Grell jumped at Ciel with his chainsaw, but Sebastian intercepted by grabbing it with his hands. Grell explained his reapers sickle/chainsaw. He managed to successfully creep out the group with his constant going off-topic.

Ciel ordered for Sebastian to kill Grell Madam Red, and Sebastian went off. Elena blocked Madam Red's attack to Ciel, although Sebastian still came running. Madam Red started to sympathize with Ciel, causing Grell to kill her. When the cinematic record ended, Elena tuned to Ciel who closed the poor women's eyes. "So~"

He frowned and ordered Sebastian to kill Grell. Elena continued, "And?"

He turned to her, "What you want to fight as well?" The black haired girl shrugged, "Kind of, but I guess I'd die so I'll go and watch. Stay safe!" Elena jumped onto the building that Grell and Sebastian were on, watching the battle and comedy with extreme interest. Grell slashed at Sebastian, causing his cinematic record to come out, the only problem was that it was only playing what had happened in previous episodes.

Sebastian suddenly opened his eyes, revealing cat-like pupils. Sebastian threw his coat into Grell's chainsaw, which started a fist-fight. He basically broke Grell's face. Elena jumped back to Ciel laughing, William interrupted the scene, also landing on Grell's face. He then grabbed Grell and ran off, Elena screamed, "BYE IGGY!" Both Ciel and Sebastian stared at her as if she was crazy.

~Back Home~

"That whole thing with William reminded me that I needed to find England!" Elena said seriously. Ciel snapped, "WE LIVE IN ENGLAND! FORGET IT, WE HAVE FUNERAL TO GO TO. GO TO BED!" He slammed the door in her face.

~At the Funeral~

As Ciel did his flower thing, Elena stood outside helping with all of the flowers in the car. "Well he looks cooler with his hair like that."  
Elena stood in front of Mary's grave, and as they walked away she started to poke at Ciel again, "You look cooler like that, less of a baby face. Makes you look mafia!"

He smacked her hand away and she jumped off, not wanting to interrupt his 'moment'. "YOU STILL ACT LIKE A GIRL!" Well, not completely.

_


	7. I can't help but love a dog!

Season 1: Chapter 7

The servants laughed and sang about getting a vacation, while Elena slept silently in the back. As they whined at the thought of not really getting a vacation, Elena sighed in her sleep, "Plu-Plu~"

Elena sat up, finally as they neared an old women. Finny attempted to help the woman, only to find out she was pushing an empty cradle. The woman continued to walk, singing a random song. They walked past a kennel of dogs, where a man was training them. Elena sat up, almost as if she had been brought up from the dead, and said, "Dogs?!"

She then climbed into the front with Ciel, "What's going on? I heard animals." Ciel sighed and kept quiet as Sebastian started to talk about his dislike of dogs. On cue both I and Ciel said 'woof', simply to annoy the demon. We pulled up to a disgusting looking mansion, where a silver-haired woman greeted the group.

As everyone talked of her beauty, Elena simply said," I don't like her. At all." They were led to a large room with many animal trophies around the walls. Elena just started to walk out," I don't like this place, so I'm going to look around okay?" Ciel nodded and continued with Sebastian.

~Outside with Elena~

Elena walked around the desolate village, trying to find a good place to think. She came across a small puppy that looked as if it had been abandoned. She picked it up and hugged it," Aw~ did a mean crazy person do dis to you~?" She decided to take it back to the mansion and feed it. As she walked off, she heard a rustle in the bushes, but when Elena turned around she saw nothing.

She just shrugged it off and kept walking, puppy in her hand.

~Back at the mansion~

As Angela tried to get Sebastian and Ciel to leave, Elena slammed the door open. Completely ignoring the fact that she had crushed Angela behind the door, (Sorry I just don't like Angela, she scares me. Think about it this way, would you want her walking down your street?) She ran to Ciel and held the puppy up. She started talking in a baby voice (By now Sebastian had left),"I want some food, Can I has some?" She gave Ciel puppy eyes, along with the puppy, causing him to cave in.

They were interrupted by a howl, and they ran outside to see trails of green glow. They went on to see the body of the man they saw before. Elena listened as they talked about some creepy stuff, and everyone walked off singing a creepier song.

~The next day~

Elena was messing with the puppy as everyone else sulked. Sebastian came and invited them to go swimming. As everyone played in the water, Ciel sat alone reading a book and trying to ignore the noise.

"Those adults are acting like children, playing around." He gave Sebastian his command and he left. Elena leaned over to Ciel, "Why aren't you swimming?! Stop acting like a forty-year old and come on!" She yanked the book from his hands, making him look at her (bathing suit). He took the book and scoffed.

Elena started to scream at him, but was interrupted by the yelling of a villager.

~At the square (I hate this part of this ep. so much, it's so sad T_T)

Ciel walked up to the scene, accompanied by Elena and her puppy (Named Ai). Both had blindfolds and earplugs on. When the villagers started to chain and tie everyone up, they forgot about the two.

Barrymore sicked the dogs on Ciel, only to be saved by Sebastian. After his fraud was revealed, the villagers locked him up. Elena simply walked off back to the mansion, Ai in hand.

~Later that night~

Ciel finished, "So he was murdered." Elena and Ai held up streamers, "So we party right?" Ciel face palmed, "No! We need to find out who did it." Elena sat down, Ai jumping in her lap, "The demon dog obviously, that's what everyone else is saying."

Sebastian asked (He has so little dialogue in this story),"You believe in that story?" Elena shrugged, "Well Sebastian exists besides...Wouldn't a demon dog be adorable!" Everybody sighed and went their separate beds, Elena walked into Ciel's room again. "Can you tuck me I-!" She was cut short by Ciel throwing a shoe at her face screaming, "For the last time no! Go to bed!"

~The next morning~

As the group went out to find Angela, they found Barrymore's arm in a pile of dirt. And soon a man with white hair started to mess with the various limbs sticking out. "Oh look Ai it's that guy!" Elena stated, her puppy calmly nodding. The villagers ran past in their bathing suits (Such a random sentence lol)

They soon came up to a large demon hound, and while the servants screamed, Elena said "It's so fluffy!" As the large animal ran up to them, she jumped on its back. Laughing as the animal jumped back and forth, "a-ha! He's is adorable~" Sebastian and Ciel showed up, surprised that she was riding Pluto.

Elena saw Sebastian and asked, "SEBASTIAN!GIVE ME TREATS!" Sebastian threw a box of treats her way, causing the dog to stop. "Ai! Direct me!" The small puppy did a tiny, salute before throwing both paws up, and throwing them onto the ground harshly. Elena threw a treat up, the dog jumping after it. As he fell back down Elena jumped off, digging deep underground.

Ai barked, and ran towards the deep hole, barking again. A burst of water erupted from the hole, startling everyone. Elena walked out, holding (A now human) demon animal. She smiled and said," I did well huh! And I feel refreshed, like nothing can ruin my day!" Ai barked, signaling that she agreed. Angela ran up to the scene screaming, "Pluto!"

((For those who want to know Sebastian said," I was supposed to do that..."))

Elena and Ai's happy faces reverted into pure disgust as Pluto ran towards her.

She crossed her arms and mumbled, "Where has she been..." Angela explained Pluto, as well as asking Ciel to keep Pluto for her. When he agreed, Elena snatched Pluto away from Angela, spinning him. "Ai get my bucket list! Cross off 'Gain ownership of a demon dog!" Ai barked and pulled out Elena's phone, tapping something with her nose and saluting.

She spun Pluto around, "omg! We'll have so much fun! I'll feed and play with you, you'll be free to do anything but chase cats! And that's because I like cats and Sebastian would kill both of us anyway~" Pluto hugged back, and Ai jumped on Elena's head.

~To time of Departure~

Everyone packed into the carriage, excluding Elena, who was off somewhere with Ai and Pluto. Angela said she had to leave, and to give Pluto the collar she handed to Finny. After she left, Elena ran up. "Sorry I'm late! Just explaining the rules to these 2~"

Finny handed the collar to Elena, "She told me to put this on him tightly so he could remember." Elena examined the collar_, 'why does this collar look familiar...'_

She shrugged and tied the collar around his neck, leaving it a tiny bit loose on a hidden end so it wouldn't hurt him. They then all piled into the carriage, ready to leave.

_

_Oh god this was so long!  
So anyway~ Yay! I have acquired two animals! I have also rudely expressed my hatred for that dumb angel lady!_

_EDITED_


	8. Picture Perfect bets

Season 1: Chapter 8

Elena walked along with happiness, screaming "OMG!I'VE NEVER SEEN SNOW BEFORE!" While spinning around. She suddenly stopped and turned to Ciel, "Is it almost your birthday?" Ciel looked up," Uh yea..." Elena smiled and walked on, Ai sliding on the ice behind her. They stopped at a shop that had a Noah's Ark figure boat. While Ciel was explaining how fake it was and how only three were ever made, Elena picked it up and threw it aside.

"Why would you throw it! "Ciel screamed. Elena shrugged, "There are tons of these at my local store during Christmas time. It's not priceless." The detective who they had met earlier ran up to Ciel, attempting to talk to him. He was stopped by Sebastian, "I'm sorry but my master is fragile-no, sensitive. Please do not be so rough."

Elena snickered, "He's so fragile, and very sensitive~" Ai also made a snickering noise.

~At the Chinese Restaurant~

As Ciel and Abberline started to talk, Elena went to talk to one of the waitresses. When Lau interrupted, she started to (Silently) talk to Ran-Mau. Ciel started to walk out asking for Elena to follow, but turned around to see her getting a dress from one of the waitresses. "DON'T TAKE THAT!"

~At sculpture~

"Just rip her finger off!" Elena said, starting to tug at the sculpture. When she was stopped, she was surprised to see Druitt. She backed up behind Sebastian whisper-screaming," W-why is he here!?" Elena just ran, not even caring to look back. She ran, running past a man with orange hair. She didn't even notice when his head snapped completely around to look at her.

~

Elena (Who was earlier making snowmen with Ai) ran up to the scene of a guy with TNT wrapped around him, and Sebastian preparing to throw him. She smiled and screamed," Hey Sebastian! Throw him to me!" Sebastian shrugged and threw him her way. Elena ran, jumping up and catching Ciel, digging her heels into the ice beneath her to stop.

"I know, you can thank me later," Elena said happily. Ciel just grunted and pried out of her grip, standing upright on the Noah's Ark sculpture. As the people screamed at the pure awesomeness that was the sculpture, Elena snickered. "What's so funny? "Ciel questioned.

Elena continued to laugh, "They're calling Sebastian a real Noah, it's kind of ironic," she continued to snicker until she had a thought, "Wait, wouldn't Sebastian kill all of the animals that weren't in the cat family?"


	9. Dolls and Creepy songs

Chapter 12~

**I don't own anything~**

Elena(dress) was walking down the stairs when Elizabeth stormed in, grabbing Ciel and spinning him. She gave him a box and told him to open it. Ciel started to, but was stopped when she noticed his ring. When Ciel explained how Sebastian fixed it she grabbed the box, saying that it wasn't important. "Then what did you come here for?"Ciel asked.

Elizabeth looked around and saw Elena, she grabbed her and said,"I came to pick up my best friend so we could go shopping!" Before Elena could even respond, she dragged both her and Paula off.

~In the Carriage~

Elena rose an eyebrow,"Camping?"Paula continued,"Sort of, it would be fun though!" Elena turned around to find Elizabeth jumping out.  
_'OMG! Elizabeth did something stupid...I should follow her!' _Elena jumped out of the carriage, running after her friend. Paula turned around to see both girls gone.

~Meanwhile with Elizabeth~

Elizabeth followed the sound of a song to a small shop that seemed to sell dolls. Elizabeth ran inside, startled to see a man with orange hair and purple eyes. He said he could sense her sadness, and she started to cry.

~With Elena~

'Where did she go?! You would think a person who wore a dress couldn't run that fast!' She soon came to a shop with dolls in the window. As Elena ran into the shop she tripped, causing her bow to fall off. Elena continued, walking into the shop. Half-way in, she turned around to see a man with orange hair. "WHOA! Jump-scare much!?"

Elena held her chest to cover her beating heart. After recovering, she asked,"Sorry but do you know where my friend is? Also who are you and what is this place?" The man's head turned to the side as he said,"So I think to myself: You do not have a ring, yet I want to make you a doll." Elena laughed awkwardly,"The way you talk is weird...but also kinda cool!"

The man continued,"Drocell. And what should I make you out of?" He poked a finger into Elena's cheek and she whined,"Whoy! I cawnt fweel muiy chweek!(Hey! I can't feel my cheek!)" He pulled back roboticly as Elena said,"Maybe something like gelatin or silicone. Although I don't think those have been invented yet." Drocell turned harshly,"Follow me please." Elena (Who had completely forgotten about Lizzy sadly) followed.

~With Ciel~

"Both Elizabeth and Elena have gone missing?!", Ciel exclaimed. Sebastian nodded,"Paula exclaimed that they were in traffic when both girls ran out of the carriage." Sebastian then handed him a report from the Scotland Yard, telling him more information on the disappearances. He groaned and told Sebastian to get a carriage ready.

~In London with Pluto~

"Alright mutt, smell this and find the girls so we can go home." Ciel gave Pluto the ribbon to sniff, but he looked away. Ciel snapped,"Why do you only listen to Elena and Sebastian!" Pluto then ran off into a random alleyway, stopping to bark at Ai. 'What is she doing here?' Ciel thought to himself. Ai looked up and gave out a confused whine.

She suddenly put her paw up to Pluto and tapped his nose **_(New OTP Ai x Pluto)_**. Ciel sighed, and Grell dropped out of the sky _**(Like a Boss!)**_. Ciel face-palmed,"Oh great the retarded redhead has returned..." Grell straightened up, ranting about you shouldn't talk about a 'lady' that way.

Pluto suddenly ran off, Ai following him. Ciel ran after both, leaving Grell behind. They ran up to a shop with dolls in it, and Ciel noticed that Pluto had a doll that looked exactly like Elizabeth in his mouth, while Ai had Elena's bow."I guess this means we're going the right way..."

"Hey, look here",Grell opened a door that led to a large castle ground.**_(Alright. Who put that there?)_** They all walked through the door to see a large field with the castle in the distance. After Ciel convinced Grell to help him **_(By basically selling Sebastian)_**, they headed inside. Grell got rid of the first doll, and Drocell came out of the shadows, surprisingly Elena was right next to him with a somewhat monotonous face.

He sang his song and backed out with Elena, and a mess of dolls attacked them. Ciel left Grell and Pluto to deal with the iron dolls so he could focus on finding Elizabeth (She knew where Elena was). He was stopped by Drocell, who was sitting on the banister with Elena. She was holding his music box, and started to play it as Drocell began to sing. Ciel ran forward, going into a hall where 'London Bridge' was sung repeatedly.

He ran until he came to a room with an open curtain.

~Skipping monologues and explanations~

The group walked up to the door, and a light erupted from his collar.(PAY ATTENTION TO THIS PART!) The light faded completely after a few seconds due to the loose side. Though it continued to glow after a few seconds, snapping Pluto into his demon dog form . After the door opened, they ran into a room where Elizabeth was sitting.

She looked up to Ciel slowly and said,"The ring...So you were pleased..."Drocell suddenly started to talk as a weapon flew into Lizzie's hands. Elizabeth started to attack Ciel, who was quickly protected by Sebastian. After Grell cut the strings, everybody brought their attention to Drocell and Elena. Elena blankly stared at Drocell, and when he was attacked she looked on with slight surprise.

Ciel sighed and looked at her,"What about her?" Sebastian looked up,"Would you mind snapping out of it?" Elena's blank face turned into one of relief. Before Ciel could yell at her, Elizabeth woke up and expressed her desire to throw Ciel a birthday party. Drocell got up and walked towards the door behind them.

After the whole creepy thing with the mini doll, they prepared to leave. As they left Elena stood behind with Pluto,"Um..I have some stuff to pick up. I'll be right behind you guys!" She ran beck towards the tower, Pluto and Ai following behind.

~After Party~

Elena ran into Ciel's office,"I'm back!"Ciel frowned,"Where have _you _been?"

She laughed awkwardly and said,"I bought a doll! Wanna see it?" Both Ciel and Sebastian frowned,"We just went through a **WHOLE** adventure with dolls and you buy one?" Elena nodded and smiled,"Bring him in!" Drocell walked into the door, causing Ciel to jump back."WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT!?" Elena frowned and puffed out her cheeks,"He's harmless; besides I made a deal with William!If I can make him non-robotic in 2 years he can keep his soul~"

Ciel opened his mouth, and closed it again with a huff. "Fine, but **no** creepy weird tricks alright?" Both gave a nod.

_


	10. An Epic Adventure of Friendship

Chapter 13~  
A special episode starring Lizzy and Friends!

Ciel sighed,"Your going where?" Elena continued,"To Lizzie's house, her parents are going to be gone for 2 weeks. She and Paula want me to be there with them." Ciel pointed to Drocell,"And are you taking that?"(Congrats you just read 40 words!) Elena shook her head,"Can't, even though she doesn't really remember, I don't wanna risk sending her into shock."

Elena turned to Drocell who said,"So I thought to myself: Is she leaving?" Elena nodded and patted him on the head,"Yep, now work on your speech while I'm gone 'kay?"Drocell nodded.

Ciel asked,"When are you leaving?"

"Mid-day Tomorrow." Elena said, still half occupied with patting Cai and Drocell. Ciel took a mental note and stood up, going to his room for the night.

-

Elena(dress) tilted her head to get a better view of the weird scene, Drocell copying the movement. (Only his neck snapped sideways, harsher scaring away half the people there)

"So...A weirdo takes peoples clothes and hangs them upside-down with childish notes attached?"Elena turned around and sighed, shaking her head,"I thought we were here for something important!"Ciel ignored her and continued to talk to Abberline. On the the way back they came in contact with a group of Indians. In the middle of their rant they turned to Elena,"You slave for this British scum!?"

She backed up,"Whoa! I'm not even Indian dude!" The ring-leader swung to attack, but was interrupted by an Indian man in fancy clothes, before she could see him, Elena's phone buzzed. She whispered good-bye to Ciel and ran off, not particularly caring about the fight behind her.

-In The Carriage-

Elizabeth laughed as she voiced her plans to make dresses. "So I had Paula buy a_ boatload_ of fabric!" The small group pulled up to the house and went inside.

Elena's eyes widened at the beautiful house."Whoa! Your house is so cool!" Elizabeth smiled and took Elena to where she kept all of her dresses. Elena smiled when she saw all of the shiny fabrics on the wall,"I have an idea! Let's make Indian styled clothes ~"

Elizabeth jumped up and down in excitement, and Paula rang her bells too. By the time they had the outfits had been set up, it was nighttime and everyone (Mostly Paula) decided to go to bed.

In her room, Elena pulled out her phone and called Ciel(For some reason calls could go through). When he picked up she said,"Hey, did you solve the mystery of the upside down maniac!?" Ciel snorted,"No, but we_ may_ have a clue. Sadly we have been interrupted by an unwanted guest."

Elena rose an eyebrow,"Unwanted guest? Dude I'm not there." Ciel gave a fake laugh,"As much as I hate to admit it, he's more annoying than you." Elena rolled her eyes and said,"Hold on a second, I'm gonna get Lizzy!"

Elena got up and ran to her friends room, handing her the phone. She didn't understand, so Elena had to instruct her to say hello.

Elizabeth(Still confused) said,"Hello?" Ciel said,"Oh, hi Elizabeth." Elena smiled as Lizzie's eyes widened and she nearly screamed,"Ciel?! I'm talking to you!" In a confused tone he replied,"Of course you are, you _are _using a phone..." She gave Elena a 'this is a phone' look, and the other girl nodded.

After she finished talking to Ciel, Elena took some time to explain how her phone worked. Elizabeth insisted that they stay up and watch at least one episode of an anime, so they watched Uta No Prince-Sama. They ended up watching the whole first season.

~The Next Morning~

After getting up and dressed, Elena(dress) and Elizabeth went into the garden to eat breakfast.

"Hey, don't you have a brother?"Elena asked. Elizabeth nodded,"He's currently attending school. Elena nodded and went to pick up her crepe, only to be interrupted by a huge boom. Both girl jumped up and ran inside the house, only yo see a figure running out of the window. They walked into the room that had been destroyed,"This was my dad's private library! What could they have taken?"

Paula pointed to a broken trophy case,"Maybe what was in there?" Elizabeth gasped,"That was the diamond dad just got! We have to get it back!" Elena interrupted,"Wait. Your family is so rich you have diamonds laying around?"Paula sighed,"No, that diamond was to be given to a museum for safe-keeping. It was brought here to ensure safety."

Elena put her hand out,"THEN US 3 WILL BE UNLADYLIKE! AND WE WILL GET THE DIAMOND BACK!" The three shook on it and ran to the garage. Lizzy turned and looked at Paula,"We're trusting you to drive alright?" Paula nodded and got into the front, starting the car. Before anyone could sit down properly she sped off, following the tracks of another vehicle.

They finally came up to a car with 3 men in the car, one of them jumped into the back, pulling out a machine gun. "WHERE DID HE GET THAT!"Elena screamed as he started to shoot, causing everyone to duck and Paula to faint. Elena jumped into the front seat, pushing Paula out of the way. Elizabeth jumped next to her and puled out 2 long swords,"I found these under the seats, do you think you could slow down a bit!"

Elena slammed the brakes and pressed the gas, causing the car to lurch forward. Elizabeth took aim and threw one of the swords, effectively hitting the man shooting. The other 2 men slammed the gas, throwing them forward. They didn't notice the cliff in front of them, as the remaining 2 tried desperately to swerve out of the way. In their attempt they only managed to make it worse.

Lizzy watched in shock as the diamond flew up in the air. But both were surprised when a butler grabbed the diamond mid-air, running off with it. Elena slammed the brakes, turning away from the cliff and following after the man. Elizabeth coughed,"Was that Sebastian?!" Elena shrugged,"I don't think so, he's with Ciel in London right now." Elizabeth nodded in agreement before saying,"We have to follow him." She sat down, looking back at the passed out Paula before focusing ahead.

Elena drove after the quickly retreating figure, nearly causing the car to explode. Elizabeth noted,"I had no idea you could drive." She laughed and said,"Neither did I, its safe to assume I've watched to many Need For Speed movies..." Lizzy pointed to a large mansion where the butler had gone. After parking the car (And covering Paula with a blanket), both girls busted into the mansion.

Elena walk-ran to the main office (Ready and eager to blow someone's head off), opening the door. She was surprised to see a certain blonde holding the diamond. He looked at both girls and said,"I hope you don't mind, but I decided to keep this. So I would appreciate it if you would leave now." Elizabeth's face turned into one of sadness, and Elena's rock shell broke. A seriously angry face broke through, an even angrier aura broke as well.

She brought her fist back and aimed for hi a fave,"ALOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIISSSSS!" She hit him, causing him to shoot upwards and straight through the ceiling. Lizzy caught the diamond and Elena screamed after him,"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

~Back Home~

Paula woke up, somehow not remembering any of what happened, and helped the girls finish with their clothes making. They also got ready to go see how Ciel was.

~At Ciel's house~

Lizzy ran down the stairs, hugging Ciel and spinning him around. After she released him, Elena walked down the stairs. Ciel screamed,"What are you wearing?!"Pointing to her outfit(The pink one), she answered,"Indian clothes! Pretty right!" Ciel grit his teeth as Soma stepped forward,"I'm Prince Soma and it's nice to meet both of you!"

Elena smiled and shook his hand,"Nice to meet you! Any person who can annoy Ciel is a friend of mine!" Ignoring Ciel's obvious anger sign, she continued,"So what did you guys so while I was gone?"Sebastian stepped forward,"We made curry, would you like to taste some?" Both girls looked up,"Curry?"

"I've never had curry before.." As soon as she finished her sentence, Soma dragged Elena off towards the kitchen. She protested,"Hey! Stop! THIS OUTFIT WASN'T MADE TO RUN IN!"

-

_We met Soma! Also this was an original for those who wondered where Lizzy was during that episode!_  
_This is my longest chapter yay!_  
_Till' Next Time!_  
_CookieSaps_


	11. I don't do Cults

Chapter 16~

Elena walked behind Undertaker,"So we helped their souls go where ever souls go!" He nodded and continued to look at the corpse in front of him. "Hey, isn't this corpse sorta ugly? No offense or anything.." The Undertaker nodded in agreement, and was surprised when the corpse grabbed him by his neck.

Elena(dress) walked along as Sebastian explained the day's plan. They walked into the kitchen to see Ash and Tanaka drinking tea. As Ciel recovered from shock, Elena felt a need to run away. She just stood there awkwardly. He explained that there was a weird cult that was raising the queens worries, and that they needed to end the cult. Elena stiffened as he looked at her,"Your dress is beautiful." She nodded in thanks.

Pluto came up to the window knocking on it, Elena took this as a chance to escape and said,"I'll go take care of him bye!" She zoomed out of the room, dragging Pluto away from the window.

~Undertakers place~

As Grell explained what was happening to the books, Elena tried to find Undertakers shoulder in the salt."Are you just a head? Where is your arm?" Ciel sighed and asked,"Is there any way you can get us onto the church grounds?" Undertaker nodded and Elena screamed,"I found his shoulder!"

Ciel face-palmed at her behavior.

~Church Grounds~

As Elena hid in the bushes she sighed,"We're way to obvious..." Ciel signaled for her to be quiet, just in time for the guard to invite them in. As Ciel complained about security, Elena decided she wanted to leave. This place was freaking her out, and she didn't wanna stay. They came across a group of nuns, who smiled and walked on.

The group walked into a huge church hall, and were interrupted by a group of boys (Who looked around twelve). They ran up to Grell, exclaiming how he was an 'unclean' one. They screamed as Grell swung at them, running out of the door and past a nun. She smiled and explained that everyone over a certain age was considered unclean.

She looked over to Elena, eyes widening as she ran towards her. She put her hands on Elena's shoulders,"Are you okay sweetie?Did you run away to here, if you did we will take great care of you!" Elena shivered and said in a panicked voice,"Please stop touching me." Her face turned into a frown as she hugged Elena,"It's worse than I thought!"

"Please stop touching me lady, it burns..." Sebastian started to talk to the nun, giving Ciel time to talk to Elena,"What's wrong with you?" She turned to him with a pale face,"I don't like it here..."

~After the Information was Given to Them~

Sitting on the bench Elena started to mentally freak out at the music that started to play.

~During the Ceremony~

Elena sat in the back row, trying to not freak out at the darkness mixed with the creepy aura and music. She started to sink into her spot as golden light filled the room. Ciel looked over to her after it ended,"What's up with her?"

Grell explained that those weren't records, and the nun from before ran in. Elena was basically transparent at this point, so they didn't notice her. They dragged Ciel off, and Sebastian followed, leaving only Grell and Elena behind. Grell turned to her,"Alright spill, what's wrong with you?" Elena sighed and sat down,"Something about this whole thing is freaking me out. And I can't remember why!" Grell let out a 'hmph' and walked off.

~Later~

The trio burst through the glass when Ciel called, Sebastian immediately threw knives at the figure. The cloaks disappeared when he threw knives at them. Suddenly Angela burst in, grabbing Ciel and flying upwards.

She pulled out a book and Grell screamed,"That's a real book!(That sounds dumb out of context)" She waved a hand and empty cinematic records flew out from the book, trapping Sebastian. Grell pulled out his scissors and started to cut, annoying Sebastian. Elena walked up and held out a huge death scythe, easily cutting the records. Grell looked at her stunned,"Where did you get that?!" Elena sighed,"Is now really the time?!"

He huffed and Sebastian rushed to where Angela was, missing by a second when she disappeared.

The group ended up in front of a large library, they headed towards the entrance. When they got inside they saw William.

"Hey Iggy brows~" Elena waved as William sighed. He looked at Sebastian,"You have nerve to set foot in Shinigami territory." Sebastian narrowed his eyes and said,"I'm fine with exterminating vermin, but maybe you should check on your lice infestation(I butchered that sentence)" William clicked his tongue and said,"Angels.." Sebastian nodded.

Both were interrupted by Elena pulling out duct tape and staples. Sebastian rose an eyebrow,"Why do you have those?" She looked at him,"Materials. Now let's go!" She started running down a random hall, William shrugged and followed turning in the right direction. "Angels have the power to change Cinematic Records."

"They can the past?" William shook his head,"I doubt that god could do that, they only give you false peace. They can make the past look better, but it haunts them forever. In reality nothing was changed, it's an illusion." They came to a large door, and Sebastian burst through. Elena looked at Angela and started to walk behind her, unknown to everyone.

She walked up behind her and threw duct-tape around her mouth. Smiling with a wink she said,"Angel silenced! Now I don't have to hear her dumb fake voice!" Right when she finished Ciel's cinematic record went back in and Sebastian caught him. The duct tape around her mouth burned off and she said,"The horror of an impure heart."

Elena sighed and smiled when Undertaker came around,"Hey Undertaker! Here." She took out the huge death Scythe and handed it to him. After William explained how he was a shinigami, both Elena and Grell looked at his face. Angela exploded into light again and disappeared, leaving an angelic seal on the library.

"So...can I read the record of a few people?" Elena asked. Grell started to try and open the door. A book flew off the shelf, opening to a page. Undertaker took out a bookmark and a pink pen, Elena looked at it and said,"Oh! Oh! Let me do it!" He shrugged and gave her the book.  
Elena smiled and wrote 'Sebastian shows up and says something smart, Grell says something stupid, and William shows up being English.'

The three disappeared and attacked Angela in the Abbey. They ended up destroying the whole place, and Elena handed the book to Undertaker and followed out. Ciel waited for Sebastian to take his soul as Elena sat and watched.

~Back at Undertakers~

Elena sat down with a book, not caring to look at her surroundings as they walked out of Undertakers shop. Ciel asked her,"What are you reading?" She looked up and said,"I'm tracking my little sisters actions. Basically being an over-protective sibling away from home." Sebastian asked,"You have family?" Elena rolled her eyes,"Uh do I look like an orphan? Of course I have family!"

Ciel sighed,"Why are you here bothering me then?"

"Because my family is at least 200 years away..."

-

_  
Sorry it took so long to update! This chapter is fairly long~  
I dun like Angela (╥﹏╥)

Till' next time  
CookieSaps~


	12. Problems

Chapter 17~  
-

Elena held tightly to the fur on Pluto's back as he ran in circles outside, Drocell watching from a bench on the side. Sebastian walked outside, putting his hand up and effectively stopping Pluto. This caused Elena to fly off of his back, Sebastian catching her. He smiled and said,"Both me and the young master would appreciate it if you would **stop**."  
Elena nodded, and Sebastian threw her down, bowing before walking off. She whispered,"Man, butlers are scary..." Her three companions nodded in agreement.

Walking up behind the Arthur Randall, Elena(dress) calmly leaned over and said,"Oh yes, a robbery by foreigners! That's always it huh?" She rolled her eyes and jumped back, landing next to Sebastian. Ciel (In his cute whittle trench coat) identified the man as John Stanley, and gave an info packet to the policemen.

Eying the packet, Arthur asked,"What do you want?" Ciel sighed and asked him,"I wanted to know if you have any of the belongings found on the body." Fred shook his head,"The body had nothing on it." Ciel signaled for Sebastian and Elena to leave with him, as they walked off, Arthur said,"Why would her majesty trust a brat like him?" Elena showed up behind him and said,"Because he's smarter than you!"

While in the carriage, Sebastian commented,"What's wrong? You seem more cynical then usual." Elena snickered as Ciel sighed. "Who could at a time like this?" Sebastian smirked,"You're just being modest. I think you look fine." Elena smiled," Yeah your outfit is absolutely _amazing_!" She put emphasis on the word amazing,"You look like a big boy in your big hat~"

Ciel ignored her comments," I'm just frustrated because we don't have enough information.." Elena started to hum the 'You cant always get what you want song' while Ciel thought to himself.

~Flash-Back~

Ciel, Ash, and Elena sat at the table as Ash talked. "A mans body was found at Regent's Canal Dock this morning. HIs name was John Stanley, an he was in the merchant ship business." Ciel asked,"And?" Ash continued after sipping his tea,"He was operating in the underworld on secret orders as well, just like you Ciel."

Putting his hand out, he handed Ciel a letter,"Her Majesty bids me to tell you,"I'd like you to find something carried by this person and destroy it." Ciel questioned,"Not find the killer?" Ash answered,"Correct. The Queen desires you to despose of his belongings. That is all."

"And? What is this object?" Ciel asked, taking the letter. Ash just smiled,"That's a secret." Ciel snorted,"Then there's no way to find it." Everyone was interrupted by Ash slamming his fork down, and Elena (Who was being quiet for once) stiffened. Ash smiled as a creepy aura covered him,"It's something Her Majesty hesitates to discuss even with you, the loyal dog who she trusts above all others."

Sebastian blankly stared as Elena sat still, cake 2 millimeters from her face. Ash picked up his piece of cake and smiled,"Make sure curiosity doesn't drive you to examine it's contents." Elena shivered,_'Dudes seriously bi-polar...'_

~Back to the present~

Ciel spoke,"The first thing we need is a better view on the situation." Sebastian asked,"Meaning?" Elena tilted her head,"You mean find out why he was killed?" Ciel nodded and Sebastian asked,"So what do we do about finding witnesses?" Ciel sighed,"Leave it to the Yard. The best people to ask about Rome are Romans."  
Elena asked,"Grandpa Rome? He's a witness?" Ciel shook his head and ignored her.

~At Lau's Hide-out~

Elena held her nose as they walked in,"It smells like death farted in here..." They continued to walk until they saw Lau sitting down.  
"It seems you finally found this place, my lord. It's strange that we should face each other like this. But you know, I rather though this day might come." Ciel became angry and said,"What day?!" Lau laughed and said,"Welcome my lord! Longtime no see!" Elena waved to the women and Ran-Mau, who walked up to her and hugged her.

Ciel ignored them and said,"I'm not interested Lau. I have a question for you though." Lau answered,"You're so impatient . You coming all the way to a den like this to see me can only mean...one thing" Ciel relaxed a bit,"So you know, just what I'd expect from-" He was cut off by Elena stumbling past him,"I feel free~ I wanna swim~!(A cookie to those who get the reference!)" He sighed and said,"Is there anywhere else we can go? I think the fumes are getting to her..."

Lau nodded and started to walk off, mumbling something about Butterflies and Zhang Zhao. Sebastian carried a looney Elena out of the room.

~Upstairs~

Elena finally calmed down as Lau started to talk,"Well, nowadays all the gang fights in this area have been over drugs. Recently someone's been spreading a new product around. Frankly it's an inconvenience to me as well." Ciel asked,"A new product?" Lau nodded,"Everyone says it's cheaper, lighter, an more effective than opium. It's know as "Lady Blanc." Ciel thought, "A white woman?" A breif image of Angela popped through his mind.

Elena chuckled to herself,_'Maybe a side-effect is becoming pale! That's such a weird drug...Now that I think about it a lot of drugs have weird names..'_ She started to count to her self as the conversation continued.

Lau asked,"What was the name of the man who they found?" Sebastian spoke,"John Stanley, though that's most likely an alias." Lau hummed," He doesn't look familiar. I believe I'd recognize about any drug dealer around, but...What about you Ran-Mau?" He held the picture up to her and she shook her head no. "There you have it."

Ciel crossed his arms ,"I'm looking for something he was supposed to have on him." Elena started to walk in circles as boredom got to her, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and sat next to Ciel. She pulled up Jet-pack Joyride and started to play, Sebastian watched her play over her shoulder.

When it came time to leave Ciel turned around, only to see Elena watching Sebastian play. "Whoa! You're at 10,000 meters!, I think it's a high score!" Ciel growled at both of them,"Stop messing around!" Both turned off the phone and followed Ciel.

~With Drocell and the other servants~

Drocell walked into the store along with Mey-Rin and Finny to get supplies. He was a little hurt that he didn't get to go with Elena, but he didn't really understand what hurt was so it didn't bother him too much (Ah, the amazingly weird thoughts of an emotionless person). He listened as the cashier woman asked the red haired woman for something.

He thought to himself, _'I should tell Elena about this is would make her happy, digging into others business seems to be a hobby..'_ So he calmly recorded everything that happened.

~At the Mansion~

Elena sighed as they sat down, listening to Ciel troubles with little interest. She slyly pulled out her phone and started to play again, Sebastian leaned over slightly so he could see. Ciel snapped,"Stop it with whatever you're doing! At least try to help!" She stood up and looked at Ciel,"At least I don't sit there like a rich fat man with nothing to do! Oh look at me I'm Ciel and all I ever do is boss people around!"

At this point she was yelling an her voice was at high pitch,"Well guess what the world doesn't belong to you!" She huffed and walked out the door, running into Finny. She got up to see Pluto sniffing Mey-Rin, who was screaming on the ground. Elena smiled and said,"Plu-Plu~ Get off of her please."

Pluto grabbed something out of her pocket and handed it to Elena. She opened her palm to see a candy,"Candy? Are you hungry or something, here." She unwrapped the candy and was about to hand it to Pluto when Tanaka stopped her.

Tanaka inspected the candy and turned to Ciel,"My lord, this sweet was not produced by our company." Ciel looked up,"What?" Tanaka allowed everyone to see,"This wrapper is genuine, but our quality control is not so lax as to ship something so unshapely." He picked it up and tasted it, only to poof into his small form.

Elena asked,"Well what was it?" Sebastian picked it up and tasted it,"It's a narcotic. I believe it's a form of morphine, derived from the opium poppy and then even further refined. It's probably the new drug Lau was talking about."

~Later~

Elena sat back and listened to Drocell talk about what he saw on his day out. Elena smiled and said,"Did you _enjoy_ your day?" The doll pondered for a second, and Elena sighed,"You'll get it eventually..." Pluto burst into the room, barking up a storm. Elena was extremely surprised to see a ton of police chasing him,"W-what do you want?!"

The head man yelled,"We have been ordered to detain you and your accomplices under the suspicion of drug dealing and murder with Earl Phantomhive!" Elena went into full panic mode as they cuffed her and Drocell, and they put a leash on Pluto. They dragged them off and took the trio to a detainment room.

After a while she was taken to a room where Abberline was, and sitting next to him was Ciel. She ran after Ciel and shook him around with tears in her eyes. "**You! I should have known you were crazy! Now I'm in jail while they hurt Pluto, dismantle Drocell and poke Sebastian with hot rods! What's wrong with you!**"

Abberline tried to stop her, but she was in full panic as she started to hyper ventilate and walk back and forth. Abberline said,"Do not worry, were only ordered to confine you, not hurt you."

_-_  
_OMG an update! And a big one at that~_  
_So this is now my longest chapter!_  
_I think it would be nice to tell you guys to review everything you've read as certain things are going to change the outcome of the story._  
_Till' next time!_  
_CookieSaps~_


	13. I'll Kill You When I Get Free

Chapter 18

-

Elena calmly sat in her 'confinement room', taking her time to pick the mass amounts of dirt from Pluto's hair. She had calmed down since the other night, although word of Sebastian's situation had reached her and it was bothering her a bit. She noticed Pluto messing with his collar,"Stop it, I know it's uncomfortable but it's a gift...from her. Maybe I should take it off."

She moved forward to unlatch the collar, an action that Pluto seemed to like, but she was interrupted by the door opening and Abberline stepping inside. He set down a cup of juice, eying the weird group of people in the room. Drocell paid no mind as he played an app on her phone, Pluto was upset for some reason, and Elena was just staring at the ground.

He sighed and asked," So what's your relation to the Earl Phantomhive?" Elena raised an eyebrow," I thought you weren't going to interrogate me?" He put his hands up defensively as he answered,"I just wanted to know, the both of you are so different from each other. It amazes me how you are friends." Elena sighed,"I think we're friends but he doesn't, he's convinced that everyone in the world belongs to him, and that they're all things he can throw away..."

The detective just nodded and left the room to think, while Elena looked out of the window. 'It's sad but it's true, if he keep thinking that way he'll destroy himself and others.

~**cCc**~

Elena looked out of the window to see Ciel walking out in his ridiculous outfit, she jumped up and signaled for Pluto and Drocell to help her. Both nodded and opened the door, after seeing that there were no guards, they ran outside. She stood behind Ciel and listened to his 'speech' with little interest. He was surprised when he turned around and she was there, but simply signaled for her to follow.  
Elena shrugged and followed him, ignoring the fact that Abberline was staring at Pluto (Who was in dog form) with obvious fear.

~**cCc**~

Ciel and company(Elena outfit) walked down the streets of London, trying to get information on the candies. Abberline smiled and said,"I'm getting married soon." Elena smiled and said,"Congrats!" Ciel asked,"What does that have to do with anything?!" Abberline continued,"And I'll become a father not long after. So I wanna make this a good country, for my child's sake as well. A country that can get along without the 'Queen's Guard Dog." Both just stared as he continued,"You know, I think things are about to change, like the tea clippers that have finished their duty."

Ciel spoke slightly shocked,"Are you serious?!" Elena bonked him on the head while Abberline answered,"Of course. What changes the world is the people's faith, that tomorrow will be better, that they can make it better." Elena smiled,"I agree, although changing a country entirely is hard. Try starting out with your neighborhood first!"

An old woman ran up to the group,"I've found someone who says they saw the murder!" The three exchanged looks and followed the woman.

~**cCc**~

Abberline questioned,"A Chinese girl?" The young boy answered,"Yeah, she was so pretty I thought she was Cutty Sark at first." Elena, who was currently fixing Drocell's neck (It kept on popping out of place and scaring people), thought about how many Chinese women she had seen lately. Abberline continued his questions,"Did you tell anyone?"  
The kid nodded and said,"I told Havock and a white-haired man." Both Elena and Ciel jumped at the mention of white-hair."He was so dapper looking! When I told him about what I saw, he said I was a good, pure-hearted boy, and he gave me this!" He held his hand to reveal a piece of candy.

A random man interrupted the boy as he ran in,"Give me that! Do you work for the Ferros? I'll pay you later so for gods sake please!" Abberline picked up the man and demanded,"Tell me everything."

**_(Does anyone think I'm making him seem mean? I actually like his character,it's just that he was kinda mean in this arc)_**

~**cCc**~

As soon as Abberline stole the carriage, they had Corraro in a tight bind. Ciel had a gun, Elena had two shotguns, and Drocell had thin wires attached to his neck (Pluto went back to the mansion).

Ciel asked,"Corraro, are you the one who spread around drugs disguised as candies from my company?" He started to say he knew nothing, but Elena told Drocell to tighten the string and this caused him to panic and admit. "Yeah, it was me." He continued,"And you were responsible for Stanley too?"

He struggled and said,"No! That was Lau!" All three slightly lowered their weapons and backed off as he explained,"Stanley was one of our sponsors. We acted on his request, but the fool made a move on Lau, and his pet tigress killed him. Come to think of it Lau told me he was running because it was all over for the Phantomhives. Sounds like he got something good off of Stanley, but..."

The carriage jerked forward suddenly, causing everyone in the carriage to fall. Looking outside they saw a small group of people outside. Corraro snorted,"I heard you'd stoop to anything to get your way Phantomhive. This is the best you an do?" Ciel replied,"True, this isn't like me." Abberline gasped and Ciel continued,"That's right there are no rules in this world. And if there are then I'm the one who makes them."

Ciel took off his eye-patch,_"In my name and the defiled name of my family, I order you: Come, Sebastian!"_ Elena sat there with her legs crossed as bullets flew through the carriage,"Was the speech_really _necessary?" Ciel just shrugged as the bullets stopped, and the two stepped out of the carriage. Ciel walked to Sebastian and said,"You're late."  
Sebastian replied,"You made me wait quite a while, young master." Ciel walked forward, avoiding dead bodies,"It seems that soft-hearted dupe temporarily infected me."

Elena and Drocell walked up as well, joining the party. Elena interrupted,"You better not be talking about me!" He sighed and continued,"But that's all over. Sebastian, go after Lau. I have no use for pawns that defy their players!" Sebastian narrowed his eyes,"You're certain about this? You cannot take back this order."

Ciel answered,"I'll kill_** anyone **_who gets in my way...even family and friends." Sebastian bowed slightly,"_Yes, my lord._" Abberline called out to Ciel, who just told him to back off,"I work in the shadows and you work in the light. We walk opposite paths, Abberline."

As they walked off, Elena said,"You wouldn't kill_ me_ right? I'm like your best and _only_ friend." Ciel sighed,"I have** never **considered you a friend, however you haven't done anything. So I won't kill you." They continued to walk until Elena said,"But seriously I'm the_**only**_ kid willing to become **_your_** friend grumpy pants."

~**cCc**~

Standing on the castle, the black haired girl screamed,"Fire!" And as she did, an assault of cannons fired and she laughed holding her ears. Drocell pulled out some string, throwing one end to the ship and holding the opposite side. He grabbed Elena and pulled forward, causing them to slide on the water as they went forward towards the ship.

Drocell slid right next to Ciel and Sebastian, who looked serious about the situation. He looked down to Elena, who was laughing and enjoying herself despite the danger, it confused him a bit but he just went with it. Over time he had observed that she was only serious when it was **absolutely** necessary, and that if she was serious he should be too. So he just relaxed, even if it wasn't noticeable to many.

Drocells line of thought shattered as he jumped onto the ship, nearly missing an attack. He set Elena down and looked at her to see what she wanted him to do.

~**cCc**~

Elena brushed off her skirt as Drocell set her down. She watched with interest as Ciel and Sebastian split up; Ciel going to confront Lau while Sebastian fought Ran-Mau. The teen turned to see Drocell waiting for orders or anything to do.

She thought to herself_,'Well this is an important emotional part, I don't really know what to do. I __**do**__ know something we can do though...'_ Elena turned to Drocell and whispered something to him before turning, running to where Ciel was.

_'I'll prevent__** one **__disaster, even if it doesn't solve anything, I __**still **__wanna help._' Running into the room, she managed to walk in just as Lau spoke of the queens plans to start a war. Elena suddenly stopped, thinking back to a documentary she had seen on TV about the first world war. Shaking her head Elena tuned back in as Ciel fired a shot, Lau blocked it and ran forward.

She went outside and stood back, trying to stay as far away from the madness as possible. Elena only hoped that her plan would work.

~**cCc**~

Drocell leaned back and nodded at Elena's plan, he didn't quite get it, but she seemed serious. He calmly waited where he was told to, listening to every word spoken. Finally he spotted the familiar black-haired girl standing away from the scene.  
She nodded and he ran forward, pushing another out of the way and effectively getting stabbed. It hurt a bit but other than that he was fine. Drocell watched as the butler blocked and stabbed Lau.

**~cCc~**

Elena ran to Drocell as soon as everyone cleared the way, patting him on the head."Sorry! I didn't do this to kill you so I don't blame me! You'll probably black out but not for the last time, I'll get you all fixed up." she smiled and looked at Abberline, who was in shock.

She continued," Just know that you saved another's life, and that you'll be fine." Elena watched as Drocell slipped unconscious, and picked him up. He was heavy, but not too heavy for her.

Ciel glared at her,"Why did you interfere?! Sebastian could've saved me!" Elena rolled her eyes,"Not this time, and of course I don't get a thanks," she turned to Abberline,"Don't ever do that again, and quit your job. Do something that doesn't put you into danger, think about your family."

Elena walked to where Sebastian was and said while passing,"I'll get some skin cream for the red spots..." He quirked and brow as she walked off, not understanding what she was saying.

Elena winced as she heard the slap, clicking her tongue at Ciel's _'pretty princess' _behavior.

~**cCc**~

Elena sat in her room with scissors, needle, thread, and some forceps. She sat cross legged as she fixed Drocell. Calmly stitching up the large tear that went right through his heart, that was surprisingly real, gore didn't really bother her so it was fine. Elena sighed as she finished the last stitch, happy to see Drocell sit up again.

He looked at her and nodded in thanks.

_Another long one!_  
_And don't worry I wouldn't kill Drocell again, I just didn't want Abberline to die._  
_Well, off to Paris!_

_((Also please say what you think and what I can do to improve~ It makes me nervous when everything's quiet))_

_Till' next time:_  
_CookieSaps~_


	14. Smiles(Filler)

Chapter 19  
============

Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka stood attention as Ciel walked past. They all said in unison,"Good Morning young master,(Yes)!" He replied with a simple 'good morning' before walking into his office, slightly sulking. Elena came by next, and they all started to talk.  
"He's in poor spirits yes!" Mey-Rin said, and Bard agreed while Tanaka asked,"You can tell?" Elena was sorta stuck in the group as they had her in the middle of a circle. Bard answered,"Sure, at first glance he looks the same as usual, but we can see the difference."

All four nodded (Elena was into it now) as Bard proclaimed,"Let's give his spirits a boost!" All three cheered,"Let's have a party!" They echoed,"Party!" Tanaka interrupted,"Equanimity." Mey-Rin questioned,"Equanimity?" Bard questioned,"You mean like, keepin' yourself on an even keel?" Finny popped up and said,"In other words, we help him relax just as usual!"

As the three servants talked of cleaning up the place Elena had an evil plan. It was kinda a back in case the servants didn't succeed with their plan.

**~cCc~**

Finny started chasing Pluto around the yard, screaming at him,"Cut it out Plu-Plu!" Pluto was running around, burning the trees as he went along. Pluto started to chase birds, causing Finny to choke him. Elena walked by an grabbed finny,"Don't hurt him!"He apologized and Elena looked at Pluto, who started howling.

**~cCc~**

Elizabeth sat outside, her and Elena talking about Pluto and other things. The servants ran up to them and asked,"What was life like before the mansion burned down?" Elizabeth paused before answering,"Well..Ciel's father, mother and aunt were always smiling, and Ciel was too. The Phantomhive home was full of smiles."  
Elena took a second to imagine a smiling present-day Ciel, and ended up snickering at the weird image. The servants smiled and Finny said,"We'll fill this mansion full of smiles!"

Mey-Rin continued,"If we do that, the young master spirit will recover, yes!" Both Elizabeth and Elena stared for a second before agreeing that it was a Great idea. All three smiled until an uneasy wind picked up. Causing all four to run inside, Elena on Pluto's back as they ran. Sebastian left the problem to the other four.

~**cCc**~

Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin attacked the intruders. As Elena took hold over Pluto, trying to keep him from burning the forest down. After it came down to the final people, Drocell used string to create a small dome around each of the survivors. She asked,"I probably need one of you to report back to your boss, so one of you will be spared." All of the trapped men started pleading for their lives, and Elena walked down the line, trying to find one to weak and scared to turn around and kill her.

She found one and let him free, she turned to the others and smiled,"Smile~ This is your final moment! Drocell~" Drocell pulled on the strings tightening them around the prisoners.

~**cCc**~

Sebastian watched as three of the servants came back, and waited for Elena to come back. When she did, she, Pluto, and Drocell were covered in blood. Sebastian sighed,"Congratulations on your good luck. Now please go and take a bath." Elena frowned and pouted,"I don't wanna. I wanna go play with Elizabeth!"  
Sebastian sighed,"If you do not go, I will be forced to make you sleep outside." Elena sighed and walked towards the bathroom.

After taking a bath, Elena waited at the bottom of the stairs as Ciel came down. He sighed,"You all look absolutely horrid, go change at once." The servants just smiled widely, surprising Ciel and causing a slight smile to appear. Elena patted his back harshly as he complained.

_ Once upon a time, Author-chan wanted to finish a chapter so bad she forgot the plot and made it weird._  
_That is what happened here._  
_The next chapter will be better!_

_'Till next Time~_  
_CookieSaps~_


	15. Trips and Abandon

Chapter 20  
============

The servants ran around, carrying bags and packing. Sebastian said,"We are ready to leave." Ciel gave a nod, and Finny asked him,"What are we packing for anyway?" Bard hit him in the head,"You've been packing this whole time without knowing this?!"

Finny held his head, and Elena burst in. "Paris! Zhe city of love and zhe eternal resting place of Zhe Eiffel Tower!" She exclaimed with a fake French accent. Ciel just nodded.

Elena(outfit) and Drocell stared at the food on the buffet table while Sebastian explained plans to Ciel. "Her majesty arrived in Paris three days ago and is probably viewing the expedition now. Young Master?" Ciel looked up to Sebastian,"What?"

Sebastian asked,"You're mind is elsewhere?" Ciel sighed,"Lau said the queen was "trying to plunge Europe-no, _the world_ -into war." Elena walked up behind him,"That's why I'm planning on leaving in a few years. Do NOT wanna be here for that disaster." Sebastian ignored her and asked,"And that's why you want an audience with her?"_**(Why was this not a major point, because **__**world war**__** is such a **__**non-important**__** thing! Seriously..)**_

Ciel answered,"No." Sebastian glared slightly,"Your heart was moved by the issue with [1]Abberline then?" Ciel answered harshly,"No. This is because they were all my pawns. But that pawn disobeyed my orders and just kept sticking his nose in. The same applies to Lau. Without a grasp on your pawns motives and strategies, you can't play the game (Don't hate the player hate the game!). That's all."

Elena sighed,"That's wrong Ciel." Ciel turned around harshly,"What's wrong about it." She frowned,"Not everyone is your pawn, you're forgetting that this isn't a chess game, it's reality. And in real life people have their own goals and ambitions, Lau was doing what he wanted, and Abberline did as he pleased. You also seem to forget that the people serving you on willing to, and if you don't treat them right they'll abandon you."

Ciel frowned,"They're my pawns, and if they left I would have them killed." Elena put her hands up and walked off.

~**cCc**~

(I'm not typing that long introduction, you cant see it anyway...)  
Elena ran around the long hall, Drocell following behind. She spotted Ciel and Sebastian, so she ran towards them. "Hey Ciel! This place is awesome!" Sebastian asked,"Are you enjoying the expedition?" Elena nodded,"Yeah! The negro village sorta made me depressed though, poor people on display. But I couldn't do anything nor stay to long."

Ciel took a second to remember that her skin was also dark before saying,"Forget it, we're going to the palace of wonders." Ciel walked forward as Elena looked to Sebastian and shrugged. The group looked at the monkey with wings. Drocell kept tilting his head, and Elena was holding his neck so it wouldn't snap in front of the crowd.

Ciel and Sebastian were starting to leave when suddenly a scream was heard. The monkey jumped out of the display case, scaring away the crowd and going after Ciel. It hit the lights, making the entire hall dark. Sebastian told Ciel to leave so he could take care of the problem, so he ran out, leaving Sebastian.

Elena and Drocell walked outside, surprised to see Ciel heading for the Eiffel Tower. "Of all the places he could go! He goes to the most dangerous one! And he calls me stupid.." Drocell started to run towards the lift, only to miss it. Elena pointed to the next one as they climbed on.

~**cCc**~

Ciel panted as he closed the door to the lift, surprised when he saw a hooded figure in the car. The voice called out,"Ciel? It's been a long time." Ciel exclaimed,"Your Majesty!" The lift then started to go up, the queen looking out of the window. "Look at the view from up here. As she faces the next century, Europe is on the verge of change. However, there is a stain over there. There's stagnation over there." She pointed to Ciel, "And there's uncleanliness right here."

She continued,"The entire slate must be wiped clean. There can be no creation without destruction. In order for the new century to be pure, I cleansed the house that has taken on all that is negative in our nation: the house of Phantomhive.

~**cCc**~

Sebastian walked out of the hall, dead monkey in hand. "Such poor taste." He looked up to see a feather, he caught it and looked to the tower.  
Elena huffed as she walked up the stairs, still to far behind Ciel to hear anything. Suddenly she saw Drocell stiffen up, and she stopped. "What's wrong?" The tall girl heard 'London Bridge' being sung up ahead. She chuckled and patted Drocell,"Flashbacks? Just ignore it, here." Elena pulled her phone out and plugged in earphones, giving it to Drocell. The duo then continued their trek upstairs.

~**cCc**~

Ciel stopped as they reached the top of the tower," May I ask you something?" The queen turned around and asked,"What is it?" He asked,"You didn't just kill them; you made it beastly. Why?" The weirdly young woman scolded,"Watch your language, Ciel. I _cleansed_ them." He snapped,"That's what you call cleansing!? Demeaning the dead?!"

Victoria tilted her head,"Demeaning?" Ciel screamed,"That's right!" She sounded more desperate this time,"Demeaning...? I merely wanted to pay what tribute I could to the Phantomhives, after they showed me so much loyalty.." A strong wind blew, knocking the veil off of her head. At this time Elena had finally made it up the stairs and she exclaimed,"Why does that old woman look younger than me!"

Both turned around to see ash sitting on a pillar,"Surprised? She's all but aglow with youth, isn't she?" Elena stepped to the farthest corner of the tower. Ash continued,"The loss of her beloved husband ended her majesty days of happiness. In her grief over his death, she once tried to take her own life. I joined his body with hers, so she might live with the one she loves forever." Elena made gagged noises as The queen began to talk.

"I can tell that my husband is pleased with my work. I can tell." She started to tap on her heart while saying 'twinge, twinge'. "It's the throbbing of life. The joy of truly becoming one with the one you love. I felt that if I gave the Phantomhives that same joy, it would not be a ghastly death at all."  
Ash interjected,"The Queen and her husband firmly intend to guide England to a world of peace and light. That aim has purged them of their own impurities, transforming Her Majesty into the chaste girl you see before you. What a lofty aim! She is a worthy master for an angel."

Elena coughed,"Fallen!" Victoria asked,"Ash at least let Ciel fall to your blade. Ash's blade is a thing of beauty, it goes forth for the brightness of the new century."  
Ash lunged towards Ciel, who was picked up by Sebastian at the last moment. Sebastian said,"Your precious sword is meaningless if you can't land a blow. This may be the end, young master. Your orders?" Drocell and Elena both tilted their heads. Ciel answered,"Kill Ash." Sebastian pressed on,"Anything else?" Ciel said,"Kill the queen!"

The queen screamed,"Ciel!" And Sebastian jumped forward, throwing knives at the queen. Ash blocked it and went after Sebastian, both butler colliding and fighting midair. Elena watched with interest as the went on about how dreadful this was. As they continued to fight, they destroyed parts of the tower. Ciel yelled for Sebastian to stop, and he landed.  
Sebastian asked,"Why?" Ciel answered,"We're attracting attention. At this rate, the commotion will only get bigger." Sebastian asked,"Why should we bother about them, my lord. They're only humans." Ciel yelled,"No, we're withdrawing!" Sebastian looked back in shock, effectively making Elena grab Drocell.  
"Drocell, let's get out of here. I don't like the look on Sebastian's face!" Drocell nodded and picked her up, leaving behind Ciel and a**_ very _**angry Sebastian.

Elena nervously looked between Ciel and Sebastian, obviously uncomfortable in the cramped space of the carriage. Sebastian broke the silence,"Why did you stop me?" Ciel sighed,"I told you: we would have attracted to much attention. That's all." Sebastian grumbled,"I see.." Ciel suddenly asked,"What are you trying to say?!"

"You told me what you wanted was vengeance against the ones who dragged you into hell. Did the vow you swore that day mean nothing?" Elena fiddled with her fingers,_'Well this is awkward..I can't really say anything either as Sebastian's really angry.'_ Sebastian continued,"I thought you had no doubts that day. Will you still swear loyalty to the Queen, even after learning the truth?"  
Ciel leaned on the window pane, looking out of the window blankly,"I never felt any loyalty to her to begin with. I was just acting as the head of the Phantomhives."

_ 'Are they really arguing?! And it's sorta like how two siblings would fight...'_ Elena chuckled at the thought of Sebastian and Ciel being related. Sebastian answered darkly,"You've decided that you value your soul, then?" Ciel replied loudly,"What would I want with my soul?! You're being tedious. What do you-" Ciel was cut off when he turned around to see Sebastian glaring at him, and when he looked around Elena was gone.

~**cCc**~

Elena sat on top of the carriage, with Drocell next to her. "You should of seen his face, it was terrifying!" Drocell nodded,"It must've been if it drove you to flip out and jump up here."

~**cCc**~

Back at the hotel, Elena stretched as she talked to Drocell. "I bet Pluto would be happy with all of the stuff I bought him! The renaissance exhibit had a huge mutton chop!" Drocell watched as she paced,"Although...I'm a bit worried about the whole 'Ciel, The queen, Sebastian, and Ash' situation. What do you think?" Drocell answered,"Whatever happens happens right?"  
Elena sighed and laid down,"I guess so."

As soon as she fell asleep, Drocell walked out of the room. He was planning on finding an electrical outlet so he could charge and play with Elena's phone. On his way he bumped into Sebastian,"Hello." Sebastian merely nodded and continued on, frowning as he did. Drocell turned his head to see behind him, but turned back around to say,"He was scary looking."

~**cCc**~

(The following is a comparison of behaviors when left alone, Here is the Key: * = Ciel | ~ = Elena)

* Ciel woke up with a start, confused he called for Sebastian, and when he didn't answer he started to slam doors open trying to find him.  
He was getting extremely frustrated with the situation, and he yelled for Sebastian. Only for nothing to happen.

~Elena woke up an stretched, still drowsy she called for Drocell. When he didn't answer she assumed he was out and went to get dressed. After she finished she looked around, confused as to why he wasn't back yet.

*Ciel marched downstairs and asked the front desk,"I'm Phantomhive. Room 702. Do you know where my butler went?" The man looked at the book, then at Ciel's attire. He then kicked him out.

~Elena skipped downstairs and asked the desk man,"Hello, has anyone left room 703? I'm looking for my butler." The man looked at her and flipped through his book. He shook his head, and Elena gave the room keys back. _'I'm leaving anyway.'_

*Ciel thought as he walked down the streets of Paris. Looking up he said,"I can get back to London on my own." He walked until he found a man loading Barrels onto a cart. He asked,"Take me to port of Calais." The man refused at first, but complied when he saw how much money Ciel had.

~Elena walked outside. "I guess I should try and find a boat to London..."She looked until she found a person loading a cart with fish. Walking up to them she asked,"Where are you heading?" The man answered,"To the docks. Why?" She brought out a few coins,"Can I hitch a ride if I pay you?" The man nodded.

*Ciel sat crouched in the back, only looking up when the cart stopped. He was outraged to find out they were near a farm. He yelled at the man, who only laughed and drove off. Ciel angrily walked on.

~The cart driver stopped early on and told Elena that his job was the opposite way, she payed him and got off. Walking towards the docks.

*Ciel walked into a hotel and asked,"A room for the night." The man (Who seemed to be drunk) asked for his ring in exchange for a night. Ciel refused, and he was kicked out. He sat in a alley, surprised when a cat came to him. Ciel grabbed the cat and it snapped at him, running, as he followed it he saw the docks.

~Elena, tired and hungry, thought of a place to stay. She decided that she wouldn't be safe on ground, so she jumped onto a nearby building. Crouching low she tried to rest, only to smell ocean water. Elena sat up and ran towards the smell, only to see the docks. She smiled and ran forward.

~**cCc**~

Pluto was sleeping peacefully when suddenly his collar started to burn him. Pluto clawed at the collar, trying desperately to get it off. He suddenly transformed, all thoughts but one leaving his mind. He suddenly went on a rampage burning down the forest.

_What did I say about the next chapter being better?  
It took a long time but it's up!_

Till' Next time~  
CookieSaps~


	16. Ties

Chapter 21  
===============

Elena(outfit) leaned on the railing, looking at the water and letting the wind hit her face. She had sneaked onto the ship, but was blended in well enough to be on deck. She walked downstairs to see Ciel and Undertaker sitting down, she walked towards them. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" She looked to Ciel, "And what's with the lack of Sebastian in the area?" Ciel started to answer, but was interrupted by the yells of people on deck. The trio went upstairs to see London covered in fire.  
Undertaker whistled,"They certainly put on a show! I must be on my way." Ciel ran towards Undertaker,"Why did you come here?" The silver-haired man didn't turn around, instead he said,"You and I have history. So I thought I'd give you a fair warning: My lord, in just a little while...you will die."

Ciel was bout to ask Undertaker about what he meant, but the anguished cry of a woman interrupted him. When he turned back around, Undertaker was gone. He went back to the edge of the boat, and he saw Elena staring at the flames as if in a trance. She breathed in, and turned to Ciel,"I'm..gonna leave and try to find Drocell and Pluto. Sorry bye!" Before he could even protest or stop her, Elena jumped, landing on the docks and breaking into a fast run.

~cCc~

Ash frowned at the queen's insistence at keeping the rotten skin attached to her. He turned and said,"You are impure." He didn't even look at her, he just flew out.

~cCc~

She ignored Ash flying over-head as she scoured the forest to find the mansion. Finally breaking through the trees, Elena sunk as she took in the burnt and broken down mansion. She spotted Tanaka and ran to him,"What happened!?"He turned around and said sadly,"The dog, he suddenly started misbehaving worse than usual. Ended up burning the whole mansion down." The usually cheerful girl's face turned serious as she thought, thanking Tanaka she ran off.  
Determined to find Pluto, Elena ran, gradually becoming angrier as she couldn't find Drocell anywhere. No matter how many times she called for him he seemed to have disappeared.

~cCc~

Ciel handed the slightly angry man his ring, who easily accepted his offer after sizing up the price. After getting off the boat, he was surprised to see a group of men waiting. One of them asked,"Hey! Are you French?! Give us your money!" He then ran to Ciel, who smacked his hand away. Another man in the group said,"This is the French's fault! You're trying to start a war!" Ciel yelled at them that they were wrong, but they went after another man who got off of the boat.

Ciel watched in confusion at the situation, soon remembering his initial goal and running off into the streets. He stopped to see countless panicked people as well as dead bodies, the buildings were all lit up and covered in flames as well. A man ran past him, knocking him down, giving him a view of a dead body. People carelessly ran over the dead carcass, and Ciel wondered for a second if he was in hell.  
The teen slowly puled himself up and started to walk down the burning streets like a zombie. He nearly stepped on a man, but stopped midway.

~cCc~

Ash watched from afar as Ciel stumbled along,"So the boy made it back to London? Most impressive! Well, what do you think of the view?"

~**cCc**~

Ciel walked down the street, still ignoring the yelling crowd. A banister started to crash down on him, and Mey-Rin jumped out of no where, saving Ciel from death. She looked up and asked,"Young Master!?" Ciel looked at the maid with an equal amount of surprise,"Why are you here?!" Mey-Rin backed up and bowed," I'm so sorry! I know I'm supposed to be protecting the mansion...but...but.."  
Ciel waved his hands,"Calm down, I'm not criticizing you. Please, tell me why you are here." She looked at him and started crying,"It's Plu-Plu!" Ciel copied with question,"Pluto?"

~**cCc**~

Ash turned to Sebastian and asked,"Any comments?" Sebastian, who had a nasty frown, answered,"Compared to the great London fire of 1666, the blaze is very slow-spreading." Ash smiled maniacally,"You're right. Once uncleanliness and vice take hold it's extremely hard to do away with them. However, when this fire burns everything away, the long-awaited door will appear on the clean land! I shall open the door to the new century."  
Sebastian turned slightly, to look at Drocell. He had followed him, and was just watching the flames with disgust. It made sense, he was made out of wood. Wood burns. The man's lifeless eyes also darted around to try and pinpoint Elena's location, as interested as he was, following Sebastian was starting to look like a bad idea.

This thought was amplified when he saw Elena, run into Ciel. If Drocell was capable of emotions, he'd be terrified.

~cCc~

Elena stomped next to Ciel, obviously not in the mood for jokes. The trio ran to a tall building, where Pluto was angrily blowing fire. His collar was glowing a bright blue. Elena stared for a second before saying,"Pluto! Whats going on!?" Finny answered in panic,"He suddenly got angry, we're trying to tranquilize him but it's not working!" As the other four talked, Elena thought about ways to solve this.

~cCc~

Ash chuckled,"You battled me for your masters sake. Who could have predicted you'd be standing here with me now, watching his tragedy play out? And the puppet as well!" Sebastian answered,"I do not act without an order from my master. And at the moment, there is no master I'm meant to obey."

**((Prepare yourselves people, the weird starts here...))**

Ash turned to Sebastian and said,"I've thought to myself: that I wouldn't mind joining forces with you to rule he reborn world that will dwell in this new clean land." Sebastian closed his eyes,"Aren't I a wellspring of the very uncleanliness you detest?" Ash replied," If you look closely, everything emits its own intense light. Morning and Night, Man and Woman, light and darkness. If these things are well burnished and made one they return to their primal forms, beloved by my father."  
Sebastian frowned,"You want me to be one of those vulgar patchwork dolls you're so fond of?" Ash answered simply,"No. If you wish it..I can adjust to your likes." Ash morphed momentarily into Angela, and Sebastian looked on with disgust. Drocell simply turned and mumbled,"There are some things that are aren't meant to be seen..."

~**cCc**~

Ciel asked,"What are you doing?" Finny nervously answered,"W-well...We wanted Plu-Plu to turn back to how he was...We're sorry!" Elena patted Finny on the back,"Good job! I have something to fix him if you ju-" Ciel interrupted,"Are you serious?! Why are we trying to help him?" Elena sighed,"Listen I don't have time for this! More people are going to die if we don't stop him!"  
"Exactly! That's why we need to get rid of him!" Elena stopped in her tracks,"You want to _kill_ Pluto?" Ciel looked up,"Look at him, that's not Pluto, he's just a mindless beast now. You all know how it is to live without purpose, to have your pride stolen! This is an order: Kill him!"

Elena backed up,"No! I'm not letting you kill him, Ciel if you just wait I c-" Ciel interrupted her,"I don't have time for this! If she doesn't get out of the way kill her too!" The three servants paused to look at Ciel before nodding slowly, Elena backed up and looked at the tower.  
The girl simply bent down and jumped, using buildings as boosts to get to the top. Extremely angered, she simply frowned as the large hound growled at her. "Oh, be quiet and let me save you!" Elena grabbed him by his collar and pulled back, stating her disgust as she threw Pluto. The large animal flew all the way to the forest, knocking half of it down in the process.

She turned and screamed,"**DROCELL IF YOU'RE NOT HERE IN 10 SECONDS THEN I'LL TAKE YOU APART AND THROW YOU IN A WOOD SHREDDER!**"

~cCc~

Ash smiled and said,"He's all that I might expect from someone who would employ a demon. Unfeeling and ruthless (He has no ruths); a soul beyond redemption. You should really join-" He turned around to see Sebastian gone and Drocell about to leave. Drocell turned to him and said,"I have matters to attend. Have fun...**Fallen** angel." He jumped over the edge with a smirk, going after Elena.  
The angel left behind angrily frowned,"I see. So fate always casts angels and demons on different sides after all, no matter how many years may pass."

~cCc~

Elena ran through the forest, stopping when she came to the clearing in which Pluto landed in. He was on his side, breathing heavily. She approached him and carefully reached for his collar. Pluto growled, but stayed still as she pulled the loose knot, allowing the collar to fall off. She expected him to snap back to the old Pluto but he didn't, instead he started to quiver and whimper as if he was in pain.

"What's wrong Pluto?" She had calmed down, and was now just concerned about the large dog. Drocell appeared and said,"His contract was ended abruptly," She sent him a questioned look so he continued,"The collar signified his tie to the angels, it was broken just now when you took it off. I don't know why, but it seems to be killing him. I guess being a demon dog _makes_ it necessary that he has a master."  
Elena looked at Drocell,"How do you know this?" He shrugged,"I heard things." The long haired girl sat to think, petting Pluto in order to calm him down.

She eventually came up with an idea, turning to Drocell,"So all he needs is a new contract right? I can do that." Elena walked towards Pluto, stopping when she realized she didn't know how to initiate a contract. Instead she just whispered,"Do you wanna make a contract? It could save you.."

_'I should just give up, he can't understand me anyway...' _Elena looked up and locked eyes with Pluto, who gave a slight nod, and she was suddenly sucked into a dark void space before she could say a word.

~cCc~

_ The space was dark and cold, and there was absolutely no sound. A girl sat on the floor, sitting on a soft substance. She touched it and concluded that it was fur, and she tried to find light in the dark prison. Suddenly a voice filled her mind:_

_'You wanted to make a contract with me?' The voice was soft and slightly angered, almost as if the speaker was struggling to stay calm._

The girl nearly choked and asked,'You can speak? Where am I? Where are we?'

The voice replied harshly,'Stop with the questions and answer mine. State your conditions to the contract.'

Pausing a second she answered,'There are none, I only ask that you listen when necessary and stay happy.'

'If that is what you desire.'

_A harsh light filled the dark space and a figure appeared. A young man who looked about 19, with silver hair that was frayed, and a butler suit. He simply smiled and walked toward something of an exit._ _The girl quickly got up and followed._

~cCc~

Drocell watched as Elena and Pluto sat, staring at each other almost in a trance. He waited until Elena snapped out of it and looked around, she looked at Pluto as she'd never seen him before.

(P.O.V change)

Elena thought _'I wonder who was talking before...'_ A voice answered,_'That was me.'_ She looked up and looked around,'In front of you.' Elena looked in front of her and saw Pluto. _'Um...Pluto? You're talking to me through difficult mind stuff?'_  
The large dog nodded, before asking _'You now have a contract with me. Although there's a slight/major catch...'_ Catching the girls confused gaze, he thought _'I have to put the contract mark somewhere, the mark itself hurts alot and takes a while to heal. Of course this depends on where you put it.'_ Elena nodded and thought, thinking about where she would want a painful mark burned onto her skin.

She put up a finger and thought/said,_'My back! Right in the middle.' _Pluto raised an eyebrow,_'Are you sure? It'll hurt a lot.'_ Elena just snorted and turned around, bracing for the pain. And boy did she get it, just imagine somebody ripping out your spine while your fully conscious. Yeah pain.

Elena hissed as the pain hit her, and she asked Drocell for a jacket. She then petted Pluto and said,"Could you try being a little smaller?" The large dog shifted into a puppy, and Elena smiled. Drocell asked,"What do you wanna do now?" Tapping her chin while she thought, Elena said,"I guess I forgive Ciel, so let's go catch up with him and Sebastian! Come on Pluto!" Pluto barked and jumped in her jacket.  
Drocell picked Elena up and jumped to where she said they were.

-  
_It seems as if the story is coming to it's end.  
I can hardly wait until the next one!_

Till next time~  
CookieSaps~


	17. Changes and Death

Final Chapter (Slight gore warning)

Elena winced in pain as her wound continued to bleed, she ignored it and moves on. She was set on finding Ciel and Sebastian. Why exactly was a mystery to all three of them. The girl thought about all of the experiences she had while living with the people she now considered friends. Elena frowned when she thought of that word, 'friends'.

_'Something Ciel doesn't understand..'_

'He does take advantage of anyone who's nice to him.' Jumping at the new voice, Elena looked around, eyes locking onto Pluto. _'I totally forgot that you had mind-talk powers. Can anyone else hear you?'_ Pluto answered,_'No. Just you. But that's not important, what's bothering you?'_

Slumping slightly Elena said out loud,"I'm just sorta conflicted you know, I would go to the mansion and help. But they would have to kill me, I'd rather go find Ciel and try to help him. I don't wanna be known as a pawn, I wanna be known as a friend." Pluto and Drocell both stayed quiet, knowing that she just needed time to think.

The rest of the run was quiet.

The trio landed on a small boat that Sebastian had somehow gotten, Elena stumbled before sitting down. Ciel just looked at her in slight shock, before grimacing slightly and holding his side. Looking to the side Ciel stayed quiet as they passed under a large bridge. Drocell broke the silence,"Where are we going?" Sebastian answered,"Here in England there are seven bridges named 'Devils bridges', a so called legend says that it was made by demons. In contrast, the Tower bridge is a holy bridge, which I surmise that the angel instructed Her Majesty to build."

The group moved closer, and saw millions of faces protruding from the wall. Elena turned away, slightly disgusted and slightly cold. Ciel blurted out,"This is meant to be a holy bridge?" Sebastian said,"Sometimes holiness can be beastlier than evil," he turned to the group,"please stay here."  
Ciel yelled,"I want to go too!" Sebastian simply continued to tie up the boat," To put it simply: you would drag me down." Ciel huffed and Elena said,"With all of these dead people in the walls, do you really think we're safe?"

Sebastian gave in and started to climb up the long ladder, carrying an injured Ciel. Pluto carried a deep-in-thought Elena, Drocell following behind. The girl simply thought about how weird this situation was, and how in the world she was going to get home. The thought had only come to her then. Her thought were killed by the sound of Ash's insane rambling as they reached the top.  
Pluto sat Elena down as Ciel confronted Ash, and he ordered Sebastian to kill the demented angel. She sighed as the usual battle ensued, until a ridiculous amount of weird black soul things wrapped around Sebastian. It was weird, but somehow effective...

Ash/Angela cooed as the souls swam around them,"This feels so nice...They're so warm and clammy." Sebastian sneered,"An angel wrapped in impurity. How the mighty have fallen."

Ash answered,"The pleasures of uncleanliness are unpleasant and unbearable to me," he paused and threw feathers at Sebastian,"Their despair of uncleanliness gives me power." Elena tuned out to notice that a bunch of the black soul things were starting to crowd around her. She snorted and said,"You ain't gonna find any despair here buddy, back off!"  
Ash/Angela ignored her and walked forward,"I'm getting stronger and stronger. Oh, what to do?" Angela walked to Sebastian,"I still haven't given up on you, you know?"

"I don't go for women with disgusting habits such as yours." The female angel continued to advance,"If you do not wish for me to remain in this female form.." She suddenly changed into Ash, and Elena shivered at the weirdness that the angel emitted.  
Before Ash could even open his mouth, Elena interrupted,"JUST FIGHT! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR CREEPY MONOLOGUE!" Ciel looked at her as if she was crazy, and Ash threw up his sword. A blinding light covered the metal.

Ash laughed maniacally,"Here me demon: You're chest shall be sheath to my sword!" He lunged at Sebastian, ripping the demons arm off with his sword. Ciel and Elena watched with shock at the scene. Pluto winced slightly, but was preoccupied because Drocell had suddenly disappeared.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Drocell calmly ran towards the city, ignoring the people below, and avoiding the fires. He finally spotted Grell and Undertaker, and landed, crushing Grell's face in the process. Undertaker asked,"I know you, you travel with that girl. What are you doing here?"

"Souls are being messed with. I know what the problem is, and I'm sure you know as well." Grell somehow got up and screamed angrily,"Wait a second, you're not even a shinigami! How come you know so much?!" Drocell stared at him and suddenly turned away in a childish manner,"I just do." He and Grell started a silent stare battle before William interrupted with a cough.

Undertaker took notice to Drocells show of emotion before saying,"Yes, an angel seems to be tampering with the souls correct?" Drocell nodded and the old shinigami continued,"And I'm guessing that the demon is dealing with he situation. William could you help with the souls?"

William mumbled something about working overtime for free before going off to collect souls, a bunch of other shinigamis following.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sebastian held his right side to try and stop the bleeding. Angela's voice said, This pain is a blessing, demon. The zenith can only be enjoyed by the first enduring searing pain." Ash laughed and lunged at Sebastian, who was temporarily distracted by Ciel. "How dare you take your eyes off of me in the midst our glorious battle?!" Ash raised his sword, but was interrupted by the dark souls suddenly disappearing.

Elena looked with wonder as the black things surrounding her turned white and disappeared. Pluto finally figured out what was going on and silently thanking the shinigamis for their effort.  
Sebastian smirked and said,"Should I make my counter attack?" Ash smirked and said,"As much as I wanted to play with you more." He lifted up a whistle and blew on it. Elena raised her hand,"Dude, the dogs mine now Lol. How did you not notice me holding him all this time?"

Ash turned and looked at the girl, along with the small puppy that seemed to be laughing at him. He shuddered uncontrollably and repeated,"Useless..useless.. useless.. They're all useless!" He started to lunge, and Sebastian raced to save Ciel. Ash/Angela flew towards Ciel, who was caught and moved by Sebastian, while Elena simply jumped out of the way. She ran frantically while holding Pluto, and finally landed near Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian told both to close their eyes, and they did with little retort.

Pluto turned into his human form and watched as Sebastian turned into his true form. Ash's face turned into one of pure horror as he witnessed the butler turn into a demon. ((What I saw: heels, red eyes, sharp teeth and black wings. What he saw: Something scary?)) Sebastian smirked and started to attack the fallen angel, the gruesome sounds heard by everyone near the scene.  
Elena cringed slightly and sat up, eyes still closed she tried to imagine what was going on. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of breaking metal and the feeling of falling. She started to slide down uncontrollably fast and Elena couldn't help but scream as she felt horrible pain in her side.

Suddenly it felt as if the world was tipping to the side. Elena was just hanging in mid air, mind in panic and body in pain. Sebastian started to count down, and Ash's screams of agony were heard. The familiar sound of 'London's Bridge' playing in the background. As he finally reached ten and killed Ash, Ciel lost his grip on the ledge. Elena slid off of whatever had impaled her, both falling down to the water below.

Sebastian jumped after Ciel, and Pluto went for Elena. Both for their own reasons.

Laying in a gondola, Elena fought hard to stay conscious. She had fallen onto a metal pole, and even though the pole itself was gone, the bleeding wouldn't stop. Ciel was just exhausted and hurt, and the ride was pretty much silent as they rode to an island.

Soma and Agni gave out curry bread to the people who were still recovering from the fire.

The queen started a new agenda that included rebuilding and recovering from the fire. And she looked as old as she was now.

Elizabeth was still trying to find out what happened to her best friend and fiance. Paula cheered her up, but it didn't kill off the uneasy feeling she had.

-

Ciel woke up and asked,"Where are we?" Sebastian asked him,"Do you really want to know?" He observed his surroundings, for the first time noticing Elena. He opened his mouth to say something rude, but closed it as soon as he saw the state she was in.  
The poor girl looked to be in extreme pain, her skin almost as pale as Sebastian's in her sickness. A large gash in her side, and blood dripping from the dress she wore. Pluto was in puppy form, trying to comfort the barely conscious girl.

Ciel looked into the water to see his cinematic records. He was startled when he heard Elena speak, voice cracked and broken. "Memories ~ How nice, it's sorta cool to see them right?" Ciel looked at her before answering,"I guess so.."

"Listen, you may think otherwise, but you lived your life pretty well. Sure, you were mean, snobby, and spoiled. But what does that matter? You taught Soma good life lessons, saved the queen from herself, made Lizzy happy, and gave the trouble trio a place to live. Overall I think you did well buddy." Ciel looked at the usually loud girl as she talked.  
"Now don't take this the wrong way, you made a promise to Sebastian and I expect you to keep it. So give him your soul 'kay? As for me, I don't know what I'm gonna do.." She stopped and looked into the water, as if reviewing all of the events passing by.

They finally reached the island and Sebastian set Ciel down in a bench made of aged stone. Elena sat behind both, her hearing turning into a silent buzz and her eyes slowly closing. Quite honestly she welcomed the darkness that came to her.

****_So this is it folks, the last chapter, it took a long time and I can't edit it because I'm on the phone right now. I may do a season two, if you want me to do season 2 comment below!_

_**((For readers, this poll was already taken and there's a season two that's currently being made ^^))**___

Maybe next time!  
CookieSaps


	18. New Beginnings (Season 2 Start)

Season 2 Chapter 1~

_ A calm, quiet, yet high pitched voice called out to me_. _I opened my eyes and looked at the small figure above me, she was holding on to the edge of her black dress. Yelling to me._

"Jim! Wake up! Hurry! Wake up please!"

A sweaty blond boy woke up with a start, looking around frantically. As if checking to see if was still in this world, he rubbed his face, wiping off the cold sweat covering him in the process. He inhaled deeply before yelling,"Claude!"

Alois walked upstairs to get ready for bed, Claude following close behind. The demon butler paused at the sound of a knock on the door. He calmly opened the door to come face to face with a man with a top hat and a long trench coat on. Next to him sat a medium sized white dog, it had a black collar with a large bell attached to its neck. And surprisingly he just sat nonchalantly, waiting for the man next to him to move.

"What brings you here at this time of night?"

The man answered him,"We've been caught in the storm..May I bother you for a nights lodging?" Claude stared at the queer guests, and Alois took the chance to walk up. He exclaimed,"Wow! He's so filthy, he looks like a drowned rat!" The blonde walked right up to the stranger and whispered,"But, you smell nice. I wonder what your name is?" he backed up,"We'll let them stay. Got that Claude?"

•••••••

Alois pushed another plate at the cloaked man,"Try this too! Claude's cooking is disgustingly good!" The guest nodded and said,"Yes, it's quite magnificent. However...there's a tiny speck of sauce on the rim of the plate." Claude took up the plate and left to replace it, commenting on the guests keen eye. He walked past the dog on the floor, who was currently laying. Watching everything yet resting at the same time, the only sounds heard from the small animal was the soft dings of the bell on his neck.

Later, the cloaked guest sat in his room. The dog sniffing around for a place to lay back down. Hannah walked into the room, a bandage covering her right eye. The man asked,"May I asked what happened to your eye?" The young female turned away and answered,"Nothing." He continued,"It must be hard to work under those conditions, I admire your strength to still be working." Before she could answer, Alois walked in,"Hannah, are you trying to get attention from our guest by wearing that silly bandage around?"  
The poor woman couldn't even answer before the blonde (literally) kicked her out. He clicked his tongue and said,"She's so weird, always wanting attention.. Anyway, what's in that trunk of yours?! Clothes? Sweets?! It must be great to travel, I wish I could travel. This mansion is so dull.."

The man smirked and said,"Dull? Bit I've heard that there's something interesting underneath this mansion." Alois looked up,"Really?!" He nodded and said,"Tell you what, show me what's downstairs and I'll show you what's in the trunk." Alois happily agreed.

••••••

Alois carried a candle as they walked downstairs, he walked past rows of things on shelves, stopping when his guest said,"That must be it." Alois picked up the box of tea,"Its just tea."  
"New moon drop," the cloaked man explained,"People say that leaves plucked on the night of a full moon have a clear, sweet smell. However, leaves plucked on the night of the new moon have an opposite smell. It's also known as_ 'souls temperature'_." He reached for the box, only to have the blonde teen snatch his hand back. "It's alright;I promise to give this to you. But first.."

"Show me what's in that trunk," Claude finished the sentence from behind the guest. He threw golden knives at the man, ripping the cloak he had on. Claude said,"Sebastian Michaelis." He raised a hand and threw more knives at Sebastian, who blocked it with his cloak. He snatched the box of tea from Alois, and ran past Claude.  
Claude pursued Sebastian, ignoring the annoying screams of Alois telling him to do what he was already doing. He threw knives at the suitcase, but Sebastian blocked the knives by sitting in front of the suitcase. Claude asked,"You value that suitcase over your own life?" Sebastian dodged another attack from Claude, taking a moment to whistle. This caused Pluto to appear next to Sebastian as he ran, as they ran he morphed into his human form (He has clothes though). The suitcase started to open as they ran, causing Sebastian to trip and fall. The suitcase opening to reveal Ciel inside. Pluto stopped next to Sebastian, the bell on his neck started to glow until it disappeared. The glow receded to show Elena, passed out but still breathing unlike Ciel. Alois gasped and exclaimed,"Ciel Phantomhive, I finally have you Ciel!"

Sebastian frowned,"I'm afraid not." He threw the knives in his chest at Alois,"I won't allow you to touch my master. It would defile him if you were to touch him with your foul hands." He smirked and jumped on a food cart, Pluto running behind him. Claude complained about his lack of manners while running after the two intruders. Sebastian stood on top of the chandelier in the large main hall, smirking as he smashed it. Bathing the entire hall in darkness.  
Alois screamed and fell to the floor in fear, clutching his head and shaking. All of then servants turned on lights and crowded around the shivering mess on the floor. Sebastian and Pluto jumped out of the window, and Alois ordered the servants to follow them. They did, and excluding Claude, they pursued the two demons. Alois sat as Claude tried to calm him, thinking back to not so pleasant memories.

••••

Pluto ran with Elena in arms, looking over at his smirking accomplice. He didn't care much for Ciel, but he knew that Elena would want him to be alive when she woke up. She had gained such extreme injuries that she had nearly died, thankfully he was able to pull her soul and body into his collar. It let her consume his life energy, healing her in the process. He's a demon meant to be a guardian and a pet, so he was made able to heal his master if the situation called for it.  
Elena shifted again, and Pluto figured she was almost awake. He had to remember to ask her about the weird dream she had where she was a white rabbit and Ciel was Alice. He could see her dreams and it was weirding him out a bit.

-  
So what do you think? Getting mysteries from the very start!  
Don't worry, the comedy starts soon!


	19. Better Get Some Aloe Vera For That Burn!

_ I'm skipping the White Stag ep, as I couldn't come up with anything ;v;_

Pluto yawned and stretched, enjoying his new puppy form as it allowed him to sleep inside. He walked in circles on the large bed before laying down. A sleepy Elena followed, walking in circles on the bed before laying down and pulling the blanket up to her face. She suddenly sat up, which resulted in Pluto rolling off of the bed with a yelp. Raising an eyebrow she said,"Do you smell a weird mix of Make-up and smoke?" Pluto sat up and shook his head, causing Elena to shrug it off and lay back down.

Elena(dress) yawned and ate her fancy food quietly as Sebastian explained the recent burnings. The girl piped up,"People burning alive?" Sebastian replied,"Yes, the rash of crimes that have swept London. I'm told there was another victim last night?" Ciel replied," Yes, Her Majesty grieves at the thought of her subjects trembling in fer each night." Ciel paused and looked at the letter, and Elena got up, reading aloud what was in the letter. _'Faced with a recurrence of these unsavory incidents, I shall once again leave the matter in the hands of the 'dog' and the 'spider'._ Elena shuddered,"Ew, I hate spiders..."  
Ciel asked,"Who is the spider anyway?" Sebastian answered,"I don't know." Ciel looked to Elena, who simply shrugged.

-Later-

As they sat in the carriage, Ciel mumbled,"A part of the Phantomhive history I don't know about.." Elena sat across from him, itching to shake him and scream the truth. Sebastian stopped her by saying,"It's only natural. After all you were forced to assume the earldom before you father had passed everything down to you." Ciel frowned,"Still, I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. If I, the new family head, resolve an incident my father was involved in, rumor will spread through the criminal underworld...And _they_ are sure to make a move." Elena sighed,"Sounds overly complicated. Just walk up to them and say,'Hey you burned me! It's totally your fault that I'm the bitter and cold person I am today! I**_ totally_** couldn't have kept walking and never looked back with a smile on my face!' and then have Sebastian slice them~ _That's _a good plan!"  
Ciel sighed,"It's a terrible plan. All those who hurt my pride, who brought it low..I'm going to drag them out into the open and make them pay. I'll stop at nothing." Sebastian asked,"And if they're already dead?" "You have to ask? I'll tear the truth out of their flesh with my bare hands. That's all there is to it." Sebastian smiled and Elena silently wondered,_'Skin holds truth? That means that when I cut myself by accident, my secrets will pour out!'_ Pluto sighed,_'Not literally...it's a metaphor.'_

At the crime scene,"Do you people have it right? The victims took to much to drink and spontaneously combusted?" The police chief guy turned,"Gossip is nothing to go by! Find some concrete evidence!" Elena skipped up and looked at the ash on the wall, as Ciel walked up. "It looks as if you're having some trouble, Sir Arthur." As Arthur turned, he held up a letter,"Let's hear about the investigation." As Ciel and Arthur talked, Elena sat close to the wall angrily thinking. _'He tells me I can't wear heels yet he wears them! That's so unfair...'_ Pluto looked to Elena,_'You're tall enough without the heels, besides we need to focus. Yesterday night you said you smelled burning, was this it?'_ Elena shook her head,_'No, it wasn't this that I smelled. The fire yes, but not the make-up..Can you sniff it and figure out what it was?' _Pluto stared at her blankly,_'You want me to sniff the burnt remains of a woman?'_  
Elena rolled her eyes and leaned forward, sniffing the wall. She suddenly jumped up and said,"By {insert random British word here} I've got it!" She picked up Pluto and said,"TO THE UNDERTAKER!" And in a flash she was gone. Ciel sighed and followed after the eccentric girl, Sebastian also following.

-

As Undertaker burst into laughter, Ciel sighed. Elena took to looking around, after Sebastian finished his joke, Undertaker handed Ciel the ashes of the victim. Elena took the small bottle and shook it until Ciel snatched it back.

-Funeral-

At the funeral, Drocell went with Elena since everyone agreed taking a dog to a funeral wasn't a good idea. In the carriage she questioned why they were even allowed to attend, but Ciel told her to be quiet. During the burial an old couple walked up, handing the husband the last picture taken of his wife.  
As she observed the couple, Elena thought that the wife was high on her personal creepy scale. 'I would agree.' Shocked, Elena turned around looking for Pluto.'He's not here..does the link stretch?' Pluto answered,'It does but that wasn't me.' Drocell turned to her,'That was me.' Crossing her arms Elena said,'Alright, so apparently you can let people into my personal thoughts? You better not walk around and open it up to every person you see.' Pluto answered,'No, just certain people.'  
The group started to leave, passing the weird woman on the way. Ciel and Sebastian shared a look of understanding, and Elena popped up between them,"What happened I wasn't paying attention?!"

-

Elena watched bored as Ciel refilled his gun with bullets. "Why do need a gun?" He answered,"To protect myself." She laughed,"From what?" He sighed,"From you." Elena put her hands up and said,"Well, that was rude~" Sebastian walked in and explained what was in the dust, and Elena jumped up,"I was right!" She started to pace in circles and finally threw her hand up. "Let's go confront that crazy woman who takes picture of beautiful people!" Drocell walked in and she turned to him,"Let's go!" Drocell took a step back and said,"Fires not my thing..I'll just keep your phone company..." He walked out of the room, obviously not planning on going along.

-

A woman ran past the group, throwing sparkles on people and making then explode with her camera. Elena gasped,"What if we confiscate her camera and her magic sparkles? She wouldn't be able to blow things up if we took it away!" An explosion sounded behind then and both Sebastian and Ciel stared at her blankly. After an explosion nearly killed her, she said,"OKAY NEW PLAN RUN INTO THAT ALLEYWAY!" She slid into the alley only for Grell to drop on her. With his chainsaw out and ready to kill. Suddenly Drocell jumped in front of her, blocking the attack. Grell stopped and said,"Oh! Its you, got any more pictures?"  
Drocell glared at the redhead and said,"Sorry, but it was my turn. I got 4,013 meters on Jet-pack joyride." Elena stepped in between the two,"Whoa! 4,013?! That has to be a new record!" The three started to discuss random topics until Ciel coughed,"Elena, you know this freak?" The brunette sighed,"In a way..His name is Grell and he's a death god! Although he's really weird and sorta obsessed with your butler." Grell started to complain in the background until the sound of an explosion filled the air, Sebastian and Ciel ran out. And Elena followed, Drocell behind her.

The street was in utter chaos, with people burning right and left. Drocell started backing out, and Elena grabbed him by the collar."Don't worry I won't let you burn. Trust me buddy~" Ciel noticed that the dust was falling from the clock tower, so he started to climb up. Elena and Drocell not far behind. An explosion suddenly hit them as they ran up the stairs, and felt the full force of the blast on his back. He didn't flinch, but he felt pain for some reason. Ciel had his eye patch magically cut off, and Elena dress tore. She didn't care though. Ciel confronted Margaret, who was throwing barrels of sparkles onto the city below.  
He pointed his gun at her and yelled at her, trying to make her come to her senses. She replied to Ciel,"You're just another person who doesn't understand how it feels to be married to a man you don't love!" Elena walked forward and put her hands up,"Whoa, do I_** look**_ like I'm married?! If that-", she pointed to the woman,"Is what marriage does to you, expect me to be single forever!" Margret advanced, pressing the button to take a picture and setting off a large explosion. She angrily threw sparkles at Elena and said,"I'll roast anyone who insults me, even if it's just a little girl." She pressed the button again, setting off another explosion. "Would you call Sebastian already?!"

Just as Margret was preparing to blow Elena into oblivion, she noticed Grell and Sebastian running up the tower towards them. She gasped and tried to blow them up, it failed. Elena laughed,"Why would you even_ try_ to blow up two people running up a tower?!" Ciel leaned on the wall and smirked,"That's my butler..and a freak." Margret tried harder to blow Grell up, he jumped right over her head. Ciel leaned on a pillar and smirked,"Using the reaper as bait?" Grell started to do poses while Margret tried to blow him up, eventually Elena threw Drocell in too, joining the mini-photo-shoot as well. Sebastian soon landed next to Ciel.  
Margret tried to blow up Ciel again, which caused Sebastian to kick the camera out of her hands. She fell back,"How did you do that?!" Sebastian smirked and said,"I could've done much more, but orders are orders and I must follow them." The woman backed up and said,"W-ho are you people?!" Sebastian answered,"I'm simply one hell of a butler." Grell interjected,"I'm the queen of the reapers and the ripest fruit there is~" Elena smiled,"I'm that crazy time traveler and he's my phone obsessed doll!" Ciel smacked the back of her head and stepped forward,"Tell me everything you know. From start to finish." Margret collapsed onto the ground, sobbing violently as she said,"It was him..H-he was the one who told me what to do, and if I did, that I'd find true passion! He said that the most gorgeous men would fight to the death over me!"

Sebastian asked,"And he is?" She suddenly started to glow, and by the the time she started talking, she was on fire,"The man with the golden eyes! He promised me!" She started to spin circles, and Grell said,"I don't understand, her soul is burning like her victims!" The blonde woman spun around screaming 'happiness' as she disintegrated. Ciel tried to grab her, but Sebastian pulled him back, jumping down below the tower just as she exploded. Elena whistled,"Wow~ That was extreme with an x.."Drocell landed next to her, stumbling slightly, this went unnoticed by Ciel and Sebastian, but Elena raised an eyebrow.

-Back home-

Elena looked to Drocell and said,"Alright are you injured?" The doll simply shook his head no, then reached for the phone she had in her hand. The brunette snatched it back, shaking the phone she said,"I saw the blast hit you earlier, then you stumbled when you landed. Pluto, sniff for blood!" Pluto barked an 'Aye aye!' before sniffing around Drocell until he stopped at his back. Smirking Elena poked at Drocells back, causing him to flinch. She laughed and asked him,"I knew it! Take your coat off so I can see what happened." Sighing the doll took off his coat, and both Elena and Pluto gasped at the disgusting mess. The still shocked girl asked,"How did you _not_ notice that your back had been burned so badly?!" Drocell shrugged,"I do not understand pain remember?" Sighing Elena started to patch up his back, and she couldn't help but think,

_'He has skin..'_

_-  
Okay, now to answer reviews(I'll only reply to the ones by people who are logged in to save time):_

Confessions-of-an-animaholic- Thank you!

_ - Yes, that he does._

_pinkjhaynaiza- I'll try! You guys are all up to date now~_

_Till next time~  
CookieSaps~_


	20. Costume Parties

_Season 2 Chapter 3~_  
[I don't own Black Butler..]  
_((Skipped the train episode, I didn't want to stall any longer. It was just killing my inspiration..))  
-_

Elena sat on her desk and waved her hand,"Don't make any references of the past season, don't worry I got it buddy~" Sebastian frowned,"Don't take this warning lightly.." His _'I'll kill you'_ aura started to act up, causing Elena to snap up and say,"I GOT IT NOW GTHO GEEZ!" As soon as he left she hoped of towards her bed,_'Now...what costume should I choose?' _Drocell and Pluto scanned over the options and both answered,_'The steam-punk one.'_ Nodding Elena picked up the costume and threw it into a suitcase, pointing to the door and saying,_'Let's go!'_

Inside the carriage, Elena played around with Drocells head, checking which parts were still doll. Suddenly Ciel asked,"Alois Trancy, the previous Trancy head died recently correct?" Sebastian confirmed and Elena hummed,"Another boy who mysteriously appeared with a magical butler, oh this world is _full _of coincidences isn't it?" Ciel turned,"It's a common thing."

Snorting the girl answered,"Yeah, a hundred percent normal thing. The fad must've died out over the years~"

-

The group suddenly came to the castle/estate/mansion and got out of the carriage, the servant trio going to the back of the house. Elena smiled and said,"Come on let's go in!" Ciel rolled his eyes and Sebastian moved to knock on the door. It opened before he could, and a creepy butler with yellow eyes looked at the group.

"Ah, lord Phantomhive, we've been expecting you. Claude Faustus, the butler of this estate." Elena stepped behind Pluto (Who was human for this occasion) and thought_,'Doesn't he remind you of that spider on the wall that you can't reach to kill, so it just stares at you and makes it hard for you to focus?' _Pluto answered,_'Yes..'_ Drocell just nodded. Ciel walked in, and Sebastian stopped at the doorway, staring upwards. Elena followed his gaze and saw a spider, and immediately became petrified at the sight. Claude said,"Oh, the Trancy coat of arms bears a spider, so out of respect we don't kill them."

Drocell and Pluto ignored the rest of the conversation and carried their petrified master inside. Setting her down in the middle of the hall, Drocell poked her side, causing her to spaz back into existence. Claude interrupted,"I'm sorry to inform you that my master is out on business, and that he won't be back for awhile. Everyone else has already arrived sir." Elena shrugged and skipped over to the door, opening it only to be thrown aside by Lizzy. After getting up, she noticed Lau in the corner.

Smiling Elena said,"Hey! I thought you di-" Drocell put a hand over her mouth, effectively managing to silence the loud-mouthed girl. Ciel started to go on about Madam Red, and Elena broke out of the hold Drocell had her in and said,"She's dead as a-" Pluto bit her arm, causing the brunette to freak out, waving her arm around while the dog bit down harder. While the girl was running in circles, Soma ran up to Ciel and hugged him. Meanwhile Elena started to spin out of the room, dragging Pluto around as he was still attached to her arm. She ran right into a boy with purple(?) hair.  
Freaking out she asked,"Could you please de-attach him from my arm?!" The boy turned and calmly peeled Pluto off. Sighing, Elena said,"Thank you!" Before running off. However, about half-way around she came back and asked the butler,"Um, do you know where the guest rooms are?" Nodding, the servant started to walk upstairs with Elena, Pluto, and Drocell following.

"Hey, isn't this place strangely familiar..." Pluto simply shrugged and continued to walk.

-

Elena picked up her costume and turned to Pluto and Drocell. "Okay, now what kind of costume would you two need...Oh I know!" Grabbing her Halloween make-up set, Elena started to doodle on Drocells face. Stepping back the brunette admired her handiwork, she had drawn a bloody clown face. "With your doll like appearance it should be easy to pull off, now for Pluto!" A crash next door temporarily distracted everyone, and Elena walked into the hall, only to see Claude with a pink dress on his shoulder. Awkwardly she sunk back into her room praying he didn't see her there. Making jazz hands she said,"Alright Pluto! Transform into a dog, but only halfway."  
Furrowing his brows, Pluto transformed halfway, leaving him with just a tail and ears. "Perfect! Now...Put on these modern clothes and you'll be set!" She handed Pluto some clothes, and put two black lines on his cheeks. Pluto nodded and observed the clothes, walking out of the room to find a place to change. Drocell was soon kicked out so Elena could change too.

-Party Time-

Elena stood at the food table, nearly drooling at the large amount of steak. The only problem was that the steak was cut up in tiny squares. Turning Elena saw Pluto looking sadly at the plates of meat. Chuckling she said,"You do know that your allowed to eat the steak right?" His face immediately brightened, and he happily began piling/shoveling meat onto his plate. Drocell was standing against the wall while Elizabeth tried to feather him. Deciding that she need to bother someone, Elena walked over to pirate Ciel.

"So..what's up?" Ciel rolled his eyes(?),"The ceiling, are you blind?" Pouting Elena whined,"Your attitude stinks you know that? Even Drocell knows what that means." Suddenly a crash sounded, bringing everyone's attention to the Phantomhive servant trio. And they were doing what they do best. Messing everything up. Just when everything was getting ridiculous, triplets suddenly flew in, fixing everything. Elena sweat-dropped,_'They put us to shame..'_ Pluto sat next to her with his mouth stuffed full of steak,_'Yeah..I wonder if I could get the recipe for this steak from them!'_ Rolling her eyes the brunette thought,_'Here's the recipe: Kill cow, drain cow, cook cow, slather pieces in sauce, name it steak, eat. Happy?'_ The dog nodded happily, tail waving happily and eyes shining.  
_ 'What happened to the serious attitude you've had lately?' _Pluto pouted, ears flattened against his head,'I really like steak...and bacon, and dog treats!' Laughing at his childish behavior, Elena tossed him some meat off of his plate. He caught it mid-air and chewed happily.

Looking around, Elena spotted Ciel walking away with a blonde girl in a maid outfit. Finding this weird she followed after the pair. Drocell suddenly said,"That's stalking." Turning around quickly in shock, Elena whisper screamed,"Its not stalking! And why are you here?!" He answered calmly,"Because I want to be. Did you notice that the blonde girl doesn't look feminine?" Elena angrily stomped her foot,"Stop trying to change the subject!" Drocell stared at her blankly for a few seconds,"I wasn't doing anything, why are you so angry?"

"Just forget it and try to listen..." Elena leaned against the door, only for it to suddenly open. And a laugh sounded and the blonde girly man ran past the duo, holding an eye patch. Ciel ran a  
out also, looking to the two now plastered against the wall he asked,"What were you two doing?!"  
Drocell raised a hand,"I was going to murder her." Elena pursed her lips and nodded. Ciel frowned and continued to chase the blonde maid(?). Looking at each other, both Elena and Drocell followed Ciel.

-

Pluto looked up from his plate to see that Elena was gone. He started to mentally curse meat for tasting so good, he gave the pile of steak a good death glare as penalty to it's unforgivable actions. Suddenly the smell of curry buns drew him towards the group of people planning to give Ciel his memories back with curry buns. Sitting down next to Lau, he listened in on the conversation, all while wondering where Elena was.

-

"Hey, have we ever been here before?" Shaking his head no, Drocell continued to run alongside Elena, who seemed to be confused. _'Confused...when did I learn to recognize emotions like that?_' The doll furrowed his brows in frustration, lately he had been feeling all kinds of things. It was making everything more complicated, however, he strangely did not wish for it to stop. His train of thought crashed when Elena suddenly fell onto her knees, crumbling into a pile on the floor. _Shock._ Dropping to his knees he asked the cringing brunette,"Are you okay miss?" She stood up with shaky legs, using Drocell as support."Yeah..I'm fine. Let's go~"

She started to slowly walk along, every few seconds a wave of vertigo hitting. Drocell walked ahead, every few seconds looking over his shoulder to see if she was alright. _Worry_. After a while they stopped outside of a kitchen that Ciel ran into, Elena just sat outside sitting against the wall. "Are you sure you're fine?" The brunette nodded, waving off the worried doll. _Disbelief. _Eye narrowing, the orange haired doll pulled the shuddering girl up by the arm. "You're lying." Frowning she opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Ciel running back out. She gave Drocell a glare,"Let's go." The duo ran in silence, eventually bursting out the back doors.

Alois walked out in a dress, commenting about pain or something."Yeah yeah lick whatever, listen we all know you're a guy so knock off the creepy girl act." The eccentric creepy blonde ripped off his wig. Sitting back while they exchanged insults and whatnot, Elena looked to Drocell."So why were you so pushy earlier?" Drocell sat in slight shock, why **_had_** he acted that way? The confusion at his own actions caused Elena to laugh.

Ciel interrupted her happy moment,"Go and see what's going on inside, if it's possible I want you to stop it. Understand?" Elena gave a fake bow and walked back into the building, Drocell not far behind. Alois laughed,"How interesting~ You really want to try and save them?" Smirking Ciel answered,"No, I just want you to know that even a _human_ servant of mine is capable. Can't have you seeing me as weak."

"Hey watch it patchy! I **am not** your servant!"

Rolling her eyes Elena continued to run back to the main hall.

-

_And...scene. I think my writing is getting better!  
It's better than the first chapter that's for sure~  
{I have decided to make a schedule, this story will update every Friday! It gives me time to work on new chapters, and it lets the people reading know when to check for updates. ^^}  
So some people_ vote _romance..interesting. I'll see what I can do, but romance isn't my forte.  
Till' next time- CookieSaps_


	21. Music Sounds Better With You

_Season 2 Chapter 4~_  
[I don't own Black Butler..]  
-

_ Pluto leaned over his master, who's eyes had closed. He knew that she was close to death, and that if he didn't do something soon, she would die. He wasn't going to let that happen, she was the best master he ever had. She had respected him and given him a choice in his life. Grabbing the edge of his collar, he put one finger on Elena's forehead. A light glow enveloped her body, and when it faded a bell was in the palm of his hand. Pluto clipped the bell to his collar, looking over to see Sebastian upset._

Finally bursting into the doors of the hall, Elena and Drocell were surprised to see that _nothing_ was happening. Pluto ran up to Elena, tail swinging back and forth wildly as he asked,'_Where have you been?! I was eating, you were there, then poof! You were gone!'_ Shaking her head, Elena said,"I walked away normally, is there anything weird going on here?" The silver-haired dog shook his head no. Looking to Drocell, she shrugged, assuming that Alois was just bluffing. Drocell and Pluto started to stare at each other, as if they were exchanging information telepathically. Elena started to get a little worried when a deathly aura started to fill the air. "I wonder what they're talking about..."

-Meanwhile in Telepathic Land-

_"So where did you guys go?"_

"Down the hall and outside."

"Anything weird or eventful happen?"

"...She was feeling slightly ill for a while, it passed though."

"What type of illness?"

"I don't know, but she was having trouble standing, and it looked as if she had a headache."

"Why didn't you do anything?!"

"She said she was fine and to leave her alone."

"You should've done something!"

"She asked for me to leave her alone, so I respected her wishes. I still made sure she was fine. Also, her illness seemed to have come from her previous experience here."

"Are you saying that it's my fault?"

"Exactly."

"I did what I did to help and you're sitting here accusing me?"

"Yes."

-Back in Real-time-

Pluto started to growl, and Elena waved her hand in front of his face to snap him out of it. His eyes focused and the demon calmed, Drocell also seemed to be out of the trance he was in. The hall went quiet, bringing the trios attention to Hannah.  
She carted in a long black and purple instrument thingy, flipping the top open to show bowls on a stick inside. Lau mused,"Well, I never thought I'd see that here." Soma questioned,"See what? You know what that is?"

Hannah spit on her fingers (Which was really gross BTW), and started to play the weird instrument. Everything was fine for the first few seconds, then everyone's eyes started to turn purple. That's when the party started.  
Elena sighed,"I guess this is what Alois was talking about.." Agni walked up to her asking,"How is it that the music does not effect you?" Shrugging she answered,"Dude this is heaven compared to the trash I have to listen to on the radio back home. Although music is slowly taking a turn for the better." Looking around she noticed that people were starting to pick up weapons. Agni started to fight them off with his magic hand powers.

'We should probably do something...Got any ideas?' Pluto thought for a second before saying,'We could drown out her music with something louder, but we'd need an instrument for that to work.' Snapping her fingers the brunette told her friends her plan.

A few minutes later the huge doors opened to show Elena with a headset, and a HUGE stereo system with speakers behind her. Nodding to Drocell, she turned on the sound, a loud shriek coming from the sound system.  
An instrumental version of Zoetrope{© of Nanagi Yagi} started to play, and Elena started to sing with the beat. She was lucky enough to have memorized the entire song already. After she finished the first verse, she noticed that the song was blending with Hannah's music. The zombie-fied peoples eyes darkened to a crimson, and the brunette decided to try and drown out Hannah's music completely. As she started to sing the second verse, she fought/walked her way over to where Hannah was sitting. Sitting on the bench, she sang the soft part of the song, and as it neared it's end, she slammed the top shut.

Satisfied with the sound of glass breaking the brunette got up, grabbing Hannah by the hand and spinning her in some random direction. Sadly, the zombie people were still...zombies. So Elena asked Drocell to throw her the electric guitar and turn up the speakers. Okay, she has never even attempted to play a guitar beforehand, but the solo was on the instrumental. It was just for looks.  
The brunette harshly strummed the guitar, causing a loud ripping noise to fill the hall, she was pretty sure she saw some windows breaking too... Shrugging she continued to murder the guitar, the sounds eventually snapping everyone out of their trance zombie state. She then put the guitar away and watched as all of the futuristic items disappeared.

Ciel walked up to her,"How did you get all of those items?" The brunette rubbed her head,"I might have messed with the memories of an attendee using the Undertakers pink pen..." Before Ciel could even ask her what she meant, Alois walked up in his costume. Laughing Elena said,"Why would you choose a_ demon_ costume, don't you think that might be a _little_ offensive?" Shrugging Alois answered,"It doesn't matter." Rolling her eyes at the blonde, Elena skipped over to Drocell, who was again glaring at Pluto.

"Honestly what is up with you guys lately?" Spotting both Claude and Sebastian walking off, Elena turned to her 'butlers'."You two should go wherever they're going and tell me what happens 'kay?" The brunette happily pushed the duo and gave them a thumbs up before running off. The butlers gave each other a look before walking after the other two demons.

-Outside-

Drocell and Pluto stood in the grass, watching as the two butlers faced off. Pluto rested his hand on his cheek,_"These two are really possessive, I'm happy they're not after our master."_ The doll couldn't help but agree with that statement,_"However, I'd like to point out that you are quite..possessive. As well."_ His cold purple eyes clicked onto Pluto,_"It must be a demon thing."_ Pluto narrowed his eyes slightly,_"What does that mean?"_  
_ "It means that as of late you have been getting to close and attached lately. And I'm happy to see you stepping back."_ Pluto let out a short growl,_"I've never said anything about stepping back, and I won't unless she directly tells me to. Know your boundaries doll, you don't own me."_ The doll smirked,"_I don't have boundaries, I am not tied to her by contract such as you. I am free to do as I like." Pluto growled,"You're trying to start a fight aren't you?"_

A quiet 'hm' was all the confirmation he needed as Pluto rushed forward to attack the doll.

-Inside-

Elena sat anxiously at a white table, waiting for her two friends to come back. She noticed one of the triplets walking by her, so she decided to talk to him to kill time.

-Outside- {Sorry if this fight scene isn't that good, Its not my thing..}

Drocell dodged another kick from the angry dog demon, smirking as the male was hit with another one of his threads. Growling in frustration, Pluto dug his claws into the base of large tree, uprooting the tree and picking it up. Smiling he swung at the doll, effectively smashing Drocell. The broken skin and wood started to knit themselves together and Drocell soon stood smiling on top of the tree trunk. He then started to throw and wrap Pluto in thin sharp threads, Pluto started to struggle. Thin cuts starring to appear all over his face, and his clothes roped as he grabbed onto the threads. Pulling them back and throwing Drocell along with them.  
Realizing that it be a while before he came back, Pluto looked back to the lake, only to see both demons leaving. He decided that Drocell could catch up later, and walked after the duo.

-With Elena-

"So...you're Thompson?"

Elena pointed to the triplet with the hair going right. He nodded, so she moved on. "You're...Canterbury~" The triplet nodded, and clapping her hand the brunette smiled. "And that means that you're Timber! Awesome, I have now memorized your hair positions and expressions!" Alois sat behind Elena,"What are you doing?" She turned and answered,"Memorizing the triplets features so I can tell them apart..." The blonde snorted,"Why? A triplet is a triplet, there's no need to tell them apart if they're doing their job right."

"Well, I like to know who is who." Elena stood up and walked off, not in the mood to fight with the stuck up blonde.

-Inside Somewhere?-

Drocell sat in the back of the dark room, picking bits of leaves and twigs out of his hair as he waited for the two demons to finish their deal. Pluto simply sat there, letting every word said between the two butlers sink in. Elena wanted details, so he was prepared to tell her everything. He was still slightly angry at the doll for his smartalic comments, but got over it once he realized violence would only make it worse. I they tore each other apart, not only would Elena be left alone, but she would be angered at them as well.

And her anger wasn't a pretty thing.

They noticed both demons getting up to leave, so they followed. _'Is that doll getting more...human? His comments and actions say so, but he's still mostly wood. I guess I shouldn't worry about it.'_

-

I think I'm done with this chapter...Hopefully. I'll go over it later.  
HOORAY FOR RANDOM FIGHT SCENES AND WEIRD PLOT DEVICES.


	22. Pains

Season 2: Episode 5

Pains

{I do not own Black Butler and/or its characters, I only own the plot and my oc's}

Elena sank into the couch as Sebastian droned on and on about the days plan. She took the time to think about what happened at the party. Both Drocell and Pluto had come back all messed up, but when she had asked, they just said that tree branches got in the way. Yeah. Tree branches.

She frowned, _'how dare they blame their injuries on innocent trees!'_

Ciel looked up, "Get ready, we are going to the Trancy Manor in a few days."

Elena groaned, "Why? We were there a week ago! And we didn't even have fun, why go back?!"

"Because we have certain matters that need to be settled with the people of the house." Ciel stood up and walked off, ignoring the annoyed girl lounging on his couch. After mumbling a few 'kind words' about his princess mentality, she reluctantly got up to find some clothing.

Elena stood outside as Ciel and Sebastian interrogated the man inside, and she soon heard all noise stop with a single bang. Sighing she climbed back into the carriage. "Why are you so mean and hateful?" Ciel simply glared at her," I'm not, I'm just fixing my wounded pride." She chuckled," Pride isn't that important, what matters is happiness." Elena looked up to see that Ciel was ignoring her, pouting she slumped into her seat.

Elena cringed smiled as she saw Alois and the others waiting outside, well she was only smiling because she had good connection here. Alois welcomed them inside and led the group to a giant dueling arena {as Sebastian called it}. The peppy brunette happily scanned the area, obviously amazed at the huge structure. Drocell grabbed her by the collar as she tried to climb up the statues leg, effectively spoiling her fun. She was brought out of her pouting by Alois asking," Would your butlers also be participating?"

The brunette chuckled, "Um, I don't think Sebastian needs any help... How about we put them off to the side just in case?" The blonde nodded and Elena skipped up to the viewing platform, she watched as both 'spoiled children' (as she decided to refer to them) gave their orders to their butlers. Elena felt a sudden chill run up her spine, but couldn't exactly put her finger on what had caused it. Well, that was until Viscount Druitt showed up.

He gave a long speech about Hannah's looks, then insisted on staying to observe. And of course he plopped right next to Elena, who promptly got up and moved to Alois's couch. _'He's weird, but not as bad as Druitt. Ciel would've just told me to move…'_

As she watched the battle start, the brunette got pumped up, narrating the events happily.

"And so Thompson, Canterbury and Timber go in for the kill all at once with three different weapons! Long range, short rage, and close-combat~ Sebastian quickly kills their attempts in one cool sweep, now all three are going for the final blow at once! Sebastian, armed with knives and a fork, manages to fight them all off!"

Elena was now at the edge of the railing, happily moving her arms about as she narrated the fight.

"Oh no! The triplets have combined weapons to create a giant spear! They're jumping into the air in unison to throw it... OH AND SEBASTIAN CATCHES IT. He's using his magic ninja skills to spin it around, still spinning, still spinning….. And he's throwing it. OW! RIGHT IN THE FOREHEADS!"

The three observers clapped at his awesome achievement. And Alois nodded for Elena to begin again, it made the entire thing a lot more exciting to have someone narrate in such a way.

"And Hannah cuts his jacket with her dagger, and he's… he's sewing while dodging bullets?! If this guy gets any cooler we'll all explode! Hannah's getting frustrated, and she throws her weapons away. ONLY TO PULL A MACHINE GUN OUT FROM UNDER HER DRESS! WHERE DID SHE KEEP/GET THAT?! She's attacking Sebastian with extreme machine force! He's jumping around, and he's throwing a huge mess of knives at an unsuspecting Hannah! Her dress could use some fixing…."

A bell rang, interrupting the fight. As soon as snacks were mentioned, Elena hopped around in excitement. The two butlers started to mix ingredients on a table outside, and were soon tossing batter back and forth. They somehow managed to create two sculptures out of the thrown ingredients. Pluto and Drocell simply mixed together ingredients quietly, only sending each other a glare every now and then. The butlers finally finished their dishes, handing them out. Drocell handed Elena a plate filled with rainbow cake, she happily hopped up and down, eager to eat the multi-colored treat.

Before she could even put a crumb in her mouth, Alois poked a finger into the cake. "How did you get to look like that?" The blonde turned to see an extremely angry girl staring at him, anger practically rolling off of her in waves. "You destroyed it." She grabbed his hand and calmly put it on his lap, "Didn't your parents teach you to never touch other peoples food with dirty hands?!" Pluto calmly moved Alois aside, putting a new piece of cake down for Elena to eat. She happily ate, ignoring Druitt's insane behavior.

The battle was set to start with Hannah, Claude, and Sebastian standing on the field. Elena was in the stands with Drocell and Pluto, who were trying to figure out a way to get the pole out of the triplet's heads. Elena stopped her pulling when she saw Claude pulling something out of Hannah's throat.

'_EW! What the heck is he doing?!'_ Pluto answered,_' He seems to be getting some sort of weapon out of her.'_ Drocell added, _'I'm guessing that it's a sword.' _His guess was confirmed when a sword came out, and Elena let out a gag at the fluids coming off of it. The two started to fight, killing the large statues as they went along. Elena was so into the final pull of the spear, that she didn't notice both teens leaving the room. The brunette sighed as the pole finally came out with a sickening 'sloosh' sound.

She sighed and stared as the hole sealed itself up on each of the boy's heads. They bowed in unison and expressed their thanks, all walking off to do whatever it is they do. It was only then that Elena noticed that Ciel and Alois were missing. Telling Drocell and Pluto to stay and watch, she ran off towards the inside of the large mansion. She hopped upstairs only to see Alois and Ciel downstairs talking. _'W-wait how did I not notice them?!' _

The brunette nervously watched as they pulled up weapons, not really knowing what to do. She decided to look through her mental 'outcomes book'.

_They could turn around and stab each other._

_They could fight and get out all of their frustrations, effectively becoming BFF's_

_One could kill the other_

'_Well the second one is kind of far-fetched, but hey anything's possible right?' _

A loud yell snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly stood up and tried to run down the stairs, following after Alois as he swung wildly at Alois. "H-hey! You two stop swinging swords at each other!" She tried stepping in between them, but that only managed to get her involved in the weird 'dance'. The brunette used both of her hands to push the two apart, effectively throwing them both to the ground.

Turning to Ciel she yelled, "How on earth would killing him solve anything?! And if you're going to fight with no training, use fake swords!" Crossing her arms the brunette continued," Seriously this whole grudge thing is getting out of con-trol!" Ciel's eyes widened as a sword suddenly appeared through the fabric of her dress, and Elena dropped to the ground. She sat there holding her chest and breathing heavily, a choking sound coming out instead.

Pluto ran into the doors, Drocell following right behind. Alois dropped the sword," This counts as a win right? I mean _I did_ bring someone down right?" Pluto shot him a glare, eyes dilated and glowing red. Elena simply groaned, blood covering her hands as she tried to hold her wound closed. Ciel took the time to slash at Alois, (What? You thought I was going to let him leave this unscathed? Oh no, author-chan has fury)

He effectively managed to get a slash across his chest, and that made the blonde scream. Claude and Sebastian tried to get to the three, but Ciel yelled for everyone to stop. Pointing his sword as a crying Alois, he said," Let me kill him!" A growl came from Elena," You…you're still after that?! Don't you think that maybe _**right now isn't the time**_?!" The butler seemed to snap out of it as Ciel rose his sword to finish off Alois, Claude moving to move Ciel out of the way. He was slapped by Ciel, who was quickly grabbed by Sebastian. Drocell picked Elena up and quickly went outside, where Pluto had already changed forms for faster travel.

The demon dog quickly left, traveling to the Undertaker's shop. The weird Shinigami turned around and asked," What can I help you with?" He stopped when he saw the brunette passed out and covered in blood.

Sorry for not updating in so long, I've been editing past chapters…

SO yeah a long update and a new one sooner, the plot thickens~

Till' Next Time

CookieSaps

((AND to PurpleDiamondDevil, don't worry. It's all necessary to the plot. Everything is gonna start getting better after this. Trust me~))


End file.
